


two punks in love, you had my back from day one

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Arguing, Artist Harry Osborn, As I write this - Freeform, Bisexual Peter Parker, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Falling In Love, Fencing, First Kiss, Fluff, French Harry, Friends to Lovers, Green Goblin - Freeform, Happy Ending, I have no clue where this is going, I'm Just Winging It, Ice Cream, Identity Reveal, Injury Recovery, Jewish Peter Parker, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker has an Accent Kink, Photographer Peter Parker, Photography, Pigeons, Surfing, Tea, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, they all live in the tower happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Unknown Number: is this Peter Parker?Peter: who is this?Unknown Number: this is Harry Osborn’s friend? He’s had this number on his phone since he bought it but keeps chickening out of texting youUnknown Number: I decided to do him a favor and do it for him
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Marco Abreo/Harley Keener, Michelle Jones/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 224
Kudos: 370





	1. First (Re-) Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parents (Aren't Always Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953752) by [ProsperDemeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/pseuds/ProsperDemeter). 



**Unknown Number**

3:16 PM

 **Unknown Number** : is this Peter Parker?

 **Peter:** who is this?

 **Unknown Number:** this is Harry Osborn’s friend? He’s had this number on his phone since he bought it but keeps chickening out of texting you

 **Unknown Number:** I decided to do him a favor and do it for him

 **Peter:** uh... yeah. im Peter Parker

 **Peter:** so this is Harry’s phone?

 **Unknown Number:** yeah

 **Unknown Number:** he bought it a little over a month ago

 **Unknown Number:** i’ll leave it for him now

 **Peter:** ok

**Contact Saved as Harry Osborn???**

4:32 PM

 **Harry:** oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize Marco stole my phone.

 **Harry:** This is not how I imagined this going.

 **Peter:** how did you imagine this going?

 **Harry:** Well I guess this was sort of how I imagined it going.

 **Harry:** I was still going to start with an apology, but also an explanation.

 **Peter:** before you go any further, i just want to make sure

 **Peter:** That’s you right, Harry? This isn’t some elaborate prank?

 **Harry:** It’s me. I promise.

 **Harry:** I didn’t want to stop talking to you.

 **Peter:** then why did you?

 **Harry:** My dad blocked all communication on my phone. I couldn’t even talk to Marco until I bought this new one. And I couldn’t buy this until a month ago because only final year students are allowed to leave campus.

 **Peter:** so you literally could not talk

 **Harry:** No. And I’m sorry. I promised you I would keep in touch and then I didn’t. 

**Harry:** But I wanted to. I wish I could have kept talking to you.

 **Peter:** you said its been an entire month

 **Harry:** Yeah well, at first I was worried you wouldn’t want to talk to me. Which, if you still don’t want to that’s ok. I just wanted you to know.

 **Harry:** And then I got worried I had the wrong number. 3 years is definitely long enough to forget a number. 

**Harry:** I guess I was just making up excuses.

 **Peter:** of course i want to talk to you. you don’t know how many times ive tried to contact you. 

**Harry:** Does that mean you still want to be friends? Or that you forgive me?

 **Peter:** that was never a question. and theres nothing to forgive you for. your father is to blame.

 **Harry:** So, friends?

 **Peter:** of course

 **Harry:** thanks. It’s starting to get late, so, talk to you tomorrow.

 **Peter:** did you actually just type that out?

 **Harry:** Yeah? 

**Peter:** you haven’t changed a bit. gn!

 **Harry:** You say that like it's a bad thing. Good Night.

**Contact Name Changed to Har-Bear**

7:06 AM

 **Harry:** Good Morning.

 **Harry:** Are you awake yet?

 **Peter:** sadly, yes

 **Harry:** Why sad? You’re going to midtown right?

 **Peter:** so? it’s early and i want to be asleep. but instead im gonna be in this stupid bus for the next half an hour

 **Peter:** how are you so awake?????

 **Harry:** I just had lunch. It’s one in the afternoon here.

 **Peter:** time zones are so wild

 **Harry:** So… how are you? How have the last three years been?

 **Peter:** thats a loaded question

 **Peter:** have you heard anything?

 **Harry:** ...No. What happened?

 **Peter:** ben died, like a month after you left.

 **Peter:** thats probably when i tried to text you the most.

 **Harry:** im so sorry.

 **Peter:** im sorry too. ik he was important to you too.

 **Harry:** yeah. I just wish I was there.

 **Peter:** me too

 **Peter:** anyway, thats the only really big part

 **Peter:** i’m still friends with ned, but i made a couple more, joined the decathlon team, nothing much. 

**Harry:** Oh, how’s Ned?

 **Peter:** he's doing good. i told him about you. he's happy to hear some news. he wants to talk to you.

 **Harry:** Could you give me his number? I might text him later then.

 **Peter:** 555-483-3829 (this is just a random combo of numbers)

 **Harry:** Thanks. 

**Harry:** Nothing much here either. You met Marco. He’s my only friend.

 **Peter:** c’mon. nothing interesting in a boarding school in europe? sorry if i don’t believe you. 

**Peter:** and no way you don’t have more friends. i would have thought you’d be popular or something

 **Harry:** You thought wrong Parker. Just boring times here.

 **Peter:** Where are you again?

 **Harry:** Paris.

 **Peter:** wait. does that mean you know french?

 **Harry:** … I kind of have to. The entire school talks in French.

 **Peter:** we’ll come back to that later. why do you use ellipses so much?

 **Harry:** They convey my constant confusion in a way that makes me look like an intellectual.

 **Peter:** they make you look pretentious.

 **Harry:** Thanks. I try.

 **Harry:** Why does the French surprise you so much?

 **Peter:** that’s another language you know. you already knew like three languages.

 **Harry:** I know like 6 now. 

**Peter:**

**Peter:** which ones?

 **Harry:** Besides the English, Spanish, and Mandarin from before, I also know French, Italian, and German now.

 **Peter:** h o w

 **Harry:** 🤷🏽

 **Peter:** alright mr. worldwide

 **Harry:** That’s such an old meme.

 **Peter:** memes are immortal

 **Peter:** just got to school, ttyl

 **Harry:** Bye.

4:12 PM

 **Peter:** just got home. whatcha doin?

 **Harry:** I just got a sudden flashback to Phineas and Ferb.

 **Harry:** I can still remember you repeating it every time Isabella said it. It was so stupid.

 **Peter:** i still say it like that

 **Harry:** You’re making me regret texting you.

 **Peter:** you love me

 **Harry:** …

 **Peter:** you did it again!

 **Harry:** So? What are you going to do about it?

 **Peter:** …

 **Harry:** That’s what I thought.

 **Peter:** i told may you texted me.

 **Peter:** she’s excited. she wants to talk to you

 **Peter:** and i still imagine you as what you looked like before you left

 **Peter:** so do you think we could video call?

 **Harry:** Marco’s asleep. I don’t think I can. 

**Peter:** oh ok

 **Harry:** I can send you a picture though. As long as you send one too.

 **Peter:** sure!

 **Harry:**

**Harry:** Sorry for the bad setting and quality, I couldn’t really get out of bed. 

**Peter:** oh wow

 **Harry:** What does that mean?

 **Peter:** you look different

 **Harry:** How different?

 **Peter:** good different

 **Harry:** ok… Your Turn.

 **Peter:**

**Harry:** Oh you look way less nerdy.

 **Harry:** What happened to all of the pun shirts?

 **Peter:** oh im still wearing one 

**Peter:** it’s under my hoodie

 **Harry:** Please, never change Pete.

 **Peter:** not planning on it

 **Harry:** What happened to your glasses?

 **Peter:** oh uh, im wearing contacts

 **Harry:** Oh. You look nice. 

**Peter:** thanks

 **Harry:** It’s getting late, I think I’ll go to bed. 

**Peter:** Good night!

 **Harry:** Bonne nuit.

 **Peter:** what does that mean?

 **Harry:** Good night Peter.

 **Peter:** fine, don’t tell me. 

**GITC**

**Peter:** neddddd

 **Peter:** he looks so hot

 **Peter:** massive glow up

 **Peter:** and he speaks french!!!!

 **Ned:** who, Harry?

 **Peter:** yeah

 **Ned:** hate to say it Peter, but i think you’ve got a crush

 **Peter:** pshhh no. he’s my friend. just like you.

 **Ned:** sure...

 **Peter:** why is everyone using ellipses????

 **Ned:** they’re useful. anyway, gtg dude, need to do homework or my mom’ll get mad.

 **Peter:** bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's pic: https://data.whicdn.com/images/301495557/original.jpg
> 
> Peter's pic: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/cf/06/4ecf06183360de09ab499c447385f08d.jpg


	2. Friends and Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ProsperDemeter for letting me use Marco by the way. He's adorable and I love him. 
> 
> I'm not planning on having a strict posting schedule, but maybe every day or every other day? who knows
> 
> lemme know if there's anything you wanna see. I have ideas but i'm always willing to take suggestions

**Polo**

10:23 AM

 **Marco:** So?

 **Harry:** So what?

 **Marco** : Comment va votre petit ami?

 **Harry:** He's not my boyfriend

 **Marco:** Of course. You just had his number for a month and didn't text him because you're friends. 

**Harry** : Exactly. 

**Marco** : You, mon amie, are a hopeless case.

 **Harry** : There is nothing to hope for. I just wanted to talk to my best friend.

 **Marco** : Best Friend? Je compte pour des prunes?

 **Harry:** Considering how rude you're being, yes. 

**Marco:** Wow. If I had known I was getting demoted I never would have texted him for you.

 **Harry:** You shouldn't have done it anyway.

 **Marco** : But it helped, did it not?

 **Harry** : …Yes. 

**Marco** : You're welcome. 

**Harry** : I hate you. 

**Marco:** Always a pleasure to be your best friend. 

**Marco:** Now pay attention, you're in class. 

**Harry:** Fine.

**Har-Bear**

7:04 AM

 **Peter:** may was sad she couldnt talk to you

 **Peter:** she says hi

**Peter:**

**Harry:** May!

 **Harry:** How is she?

 **Peter:** she's doing great! she's excited to hear from you

 **Harry:** Tell her I miss her.

 **Peter:** will do

 **Peter:** so how's it going?

 **Harry:** I don't have any afternoon classes today, so Marco and I are out for lunch.

 **Peter:** its kinda late

 **Harry:** yeah we just reached the place

 **Peter:** go eat then, or talk to marco. ill text u during lunch or smth. 

**Harry:** But what if I want to talk to you? 

**Peter:** gooooo

 **Harry:** What is with all of my friends and bossing me around?

 **Peter:** none of us trust you to make good decisions on your own 

**Harry:** I'm offended.

 **Peter:** good

1:46 PM

 **Harry:** Do you still like photography?

3:03 PM

 **Peter:** hey, just got out of school

 **Peter:** yeah i still do some photography

 **Peter:** im busier now, but if i ever find time, i like to take pictures

 **Harry:** That’s good. 

**Harry:** You know, Paris is really pretty. I want to take pictures of it, but you know how shaky my hand gets when trying to take something. Every time I see something picture worthy I think of you, with your little nerdy polaroid.

 **Peter:** i still have that. thanks for that birthday gift by the way

 **Harry:** How many times are you going to say thanks for something I gave you when we were seven?

 **Peter:** well it meant a lot to me

 **Peter:** i found that picture uncle ben took of you holding the camera

 **Peter:**

**Harry:** I was so small. 

**Peter:** youre still small

 **Harry:** _Rude_

 **Harry:** Do you have the picture I took of you?

 **Peter:** ...no

 **Harry:** No as in, no I don’t have it, or no I won’t send it to you?

 **Peter:** yes

 **Harry:** 🙄

 **Harry:** Can I see some of your pictures of New York?

 **Harry:** I miss home.

 **Peter:** sure

**Peter:**

**Peter:**

**Peter:**

**Harry:** How the hell did you get the vantage point for the first two?

 **Peter:** really high quality zooming in and cropping?

 **Peter:**

**Harry:** Is that the giant pile of rocks we used to meet up on top of?

 **Peter:** yes

 **Harry:** the lighting looks so nice

 **Harry:** I miss doing that

 **Peter:** me too

 **Harry:** Thanks Pete

 **Peter:** no problem

4:12 PM

 **Peter:** You said Marco was your only friend?

 **Harry:** Well, and Gwen. She was over as an exchange student from the UK last year and we tried to keep in touch, mostly through Marco’s phone, because, you know…

 **Harry:** But besides the three months of radio silence from my side, she’s a pretty good friend

 **Peter:** that’s nice

 **Harry:** why do you ask?

 **Peter:** oh, just asked. u know, get to know u again and stuff

 **Harry:** yeah

**Harry:**

**Harry:** That’s her

 **Harry:** You would like her, she’s into the whole biomedical stuff too. 

**Peter:** thats nice

 **Peter:** im glad you have friends who are there for you

 **Harry:** I had to make do without you, and I guess they do fine.

 **Peter:** Sap.

 **Harry:** Noooo, however shall my ego recover from your words?

 **Peter:** better that it doesn’t

 **Peter:** what about Marco, what does he look like?

 **Harry:**

**Harry:** he stole my phone to send that. Said it was his ‘best profile’

 **Peter:** I’m starting to really like him

 **Harry:** both of you are never allowed to meet, you would make my life a living hell.

 **Peter:** you’re just making me want to talk to him more

 **Harry:** too bad, you can’t

 **Peter:** I have my ways

 **Harry:** I’m telling Ned not to help you

 **Peter:** wow, I see how it is

 **Peter:** I thought we were friends

 **Harry:** this is for your own good

 **Peter:** my good, or yours?

 **Harry:** yes

 **Peter:** touche

 **Peter:** i will talk to him tho

 **Harry:** please don’t try

 **Peter:** you can’t stop me

 **Harry:** 😞 no I can’t.

 **Peter:** glad to see you have come to your senses

 **Harry:** No, it’s just too late and I’m too tired to keep going.

 **Peter:** Go to beddddd

 **Harry:** That’s what I would do if you weren’t texting me

 **Harry:** Vous êtes ennuyeux

 **Peter:** your fancy words don’t scare me

 **Peter:** i have google translate

 **Harry:** Google Translate is the worst.

 **Peter:** so are you

 **Peter:** im not annoying

 **Harry:** I’m not even going to dignify that with a response, gn

 **Peter:** night!

2:05 am

 **Harry:** Do you still live in the same apartment?

 **Peter:** yeah, why?

 **Harry:** just wondering. Why are you awake?

 **Peter:** reasons

 **Harry:** that tells me nothing

 **Peter:** good.

 **Peter:** have a nice day!

 **Harry:** go to bed.

 **Peter:** you’re no fun

 **Harry:** I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these translations are off Google Translate (I'm sorry Harry)  
> Comment va votre petit ami? : How is your boyfriend?  
> mon amie : my friend  
> Je compte pour des prunes? : (An idiomatic phrase that means "Do I mean nothing to you?")  
> Vous êtes ennuyeux : You are annoying


	3. Animal Whisperer

**Gwendolyn**

11:19 AM

**Gwen:** Marco told me about your boyfriend

**Harry:** will you guys please stop calling him that

**Gwen:** so you do like him

**Gwen:** i thought Marco was kidding

**Harry:** I don’t like him

**Harry:** well I mean, I do like him

**Harry:** but as a friend

**Harry:** nothing more

**Gwen:** so like, the same as me or Marco?

**Harry:** yes?

**Gwen:** i won’t be offended

**Harry:** no?

**Harry:** I’ve known him for longer than I’ve known myself

**Harry:** so yeah, I care about him

**Harry:** a lot

**Gwen:** sounds like more than friends to me

**Harry:** just drop it ok?

**Gwen:** fine

**Gwen:** i want to meet him though

**Harry:** maybe

**Har-Bear**

7:21 AM

**Harry:** Gwen is being annoying again

**Peter:** what did she do?

**Harry:** don’t worry about it

**Harry:** I told you about my friends, what about yours?

**Peter:** ok...

**Peter:** well, you already know ned. then there’s MJ and harley

**Peter:**

**Peter:** this is MJ

**Peter:** shes a force to be reckoned with, wants to be a journalist when she grows up, super into human rights and murder mysteries

**Harry:** those two things seem wildly unrelated

**Peter:** she’s like that

**Peter:**

**Peter:** and thats harley

**Peter:** he’s an asshole, in case you couldn’t tell by the sunglasses

**Peter:** he’s from the south and he’s super into mechanical engineering

**Harry:** he seems… nice.

**Peter:** pshhhh nice is a strong word

**Harry:** im glad you have friends who are there for you too

**Peter:** did you scroll up and copy that?

**Harry:** I’m trying to be nice and this is how I get treated, wow. 

**Peter:** the nice statement was unsettling

**Harry:** see what you get next time you expect sympathy and sensitivity

10:14 AM

**Harry:**

**Harry:** look who I found while wandering around the city

**Peter:** awww, so cute!

**Harry:** thanks?

**Peter:** i meant the dog

**Harry:** of course you did

**Peter:** whats his name?

**Harry:** Daniel

**Peter:** i wish i had a dog

**Harry:** Marco was planning on getting one

**Peter:** luckyyyyy May keeps saying no

**Harry:** I don’t trust you with yourself, let alone with another living creature

**Peter:** this is coming from you?

**Harry:** … fair

**Peter:** if we’re sending dog pictures, heres my neighbor’s dog. i watch her a lot

**Peter:**

**Peter:** shit wait no

**Peter:**

**Harry:** why is there a pigeon on your shoulder?

**Peter:** why won’t my phone let me delete it?

**Harry:** because i already saw it

**Peter:** that seems unfair

**Harry:** yeah well sometimes life isn’t fair

**Peter:** 0-0

**Harry:** that looks so stupid

**Peter:** better than using an emoji

**Harry:** what’s wrong with an emoji?

**Peter:** _everything_

**Harry:** so what’s up with the pigeon?

**Peter:** ok so pigeons don’t like me ok

**Peter:** and one day i was just walking ot school, minding my own business

**Peter:** and this one pigeon just swoops down onto me and starts pecking me

**Peter:** and this kept happening every single day for like a week

**Peter:** so i brought some bird food

**Peter:** and now we’re friends

**Harry:** you befriended… a bird?

**Peter:** Jason is great ok

**Harry:** you named him?????

**Peter:** ofc, we’re buddies

**Harry:** here i was hoping you grew out of the phase where you would befriend the insects you found in the cracks in the sidewalk

**Peter:** i did

**Harry:** did you really?

**Peter:** … no

**Harry:** that’s what i thought

**Harry:** you would adopt every single living creature you saw if you could

**Peter:** that’s fair

**Harry:** you’re like the animal whisperer or something

**Peter:** wouldn’t that be great?

**Harry:** it would be terrible. It would be even harder to pull you away from animals 

**Peter:** i see how it is

**Harry:** i’m just saying the truth

**Harry:** wait, shouldn’t you be in class?

**Peter:** maybe?

**Harry:** go pay attention

**Peter:** noooooo

**Peter:** english is so boring

**Harry:** I would think your English needs some help

**Harry:** no only has one o

**Peter:** yeah we got it, Mr. I speak 6 languages

**Harry:** the only reason i know so many is because i paid attention in class

**Peter:** i bet you don’t pay attention during anything

**Harry:** how dare you, i am an outstanding student

**Peter:** sure

**Harry:** stop texting me and focus on your class

**Peter:** fine

3:25 PM

**Peter:** what the fuck Harry

**Peter:** did you buy me a camera?

**Peter:** is this why you asked for my address?

**Harry:** …maybe

**Peter:** why????

**Harry:** I know you said you forgave me

**Harry:** but trying to fit back together after what I did and what happened felt wrong

**Harry:** so this was just a way of telling you I’m still sorry

**Peter:** harry

**Peter:** i told you, it was not your fault

**Peter:** there’s no reason to keep saying your sorry

**Harry:** you’re

**Peter:** shut up, we were having a moment

**Harry:** sorry

**Peter:** stop apologizing

**Peter:** you didn’t need to get this for me

**Harry:** but maybe I wanted to

**Harry:** to replace the old one I got you

**Peter:** thank you Harry

**Harry:** you better send me all of the pictures you take

**Peter:** ofc

**May 💛**

3:43 PM

**May:** you’re at the lab right?

**Peter:** yup

**May:** did you thank Harry for the camera?

**Peter:** yeah

**May:** did you tell him about your internship?

**Peter:** there’s no way im telling him about spidey

**Peter:** maybe ill tell him about Tony later

**May:** ok, just make sure you don’t hurt him

**May:** you know he never liked Stark

**Peter:** that was Norman

**May:** still, be careful

**May:** i know how much you like him

**May:** don’t let your secrets come in between that

**Peter:** he’s just harry, my best friend. nothing’s changed

**May:** i know honey, i’m just saying

**May:** see you home for dinner

**Peter:** see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I photoshopped that picture of Tom with the pigeon


	4. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations at the end

**Har-Bear**

10:34 AM

 **Harry** : I am so _tired_ , je pourrais m'effondrer

 **Peter:** good morning to you too

 **Peter** : what's up with the language slip?

 **Harry** : agotamiento

 **Peter:** i can see that, you're switching between three languages 

**Peter** : i'm busting out the google translate if this keeps going

 **Harry:** lo siento, im too tired to think, so i just say words in whatever langue i think of it in first

 **Peter:** honestly I'm just impressed 

**Harry:** glad to see you find joy in mia miseria

 **Peter:** oh trust me, it's only because I know 3 of the 4 languages you've pulled so far

 **Harry:** three?

 **Peter:** i know Italian

 **Harry:** did I actually slip into Italian?

 **Harry:** wow I need to go to bed. 

**Peter:** please go sleep

 **Harry:** le sommeil est pour les faibles

 **Peter:** fine im pulling out google translate 

**Peter:** sleep is also for those who have gone slightly crazy

 **Peter** : both apply to you

 **Harry:** _grosero_

 **Peter:** look who's being grosero, you're the one switching between 4 languages right now

 **Harry:** I'm sure the only reason the last one hasn't appeared is because I locked mia tastiera for mandarin

 **Peter:** what about the fifth one then

 **Harry:** was

 **Peter:** i can't even tell if that a different language or sleep messing with your ability to type

 **Harry:** beide

 **Peter:** there's the 5th one 

**Peter:** why are you so tired anyway?

 **Peter:** isn't it like 4 there?

 **Harry:** i just had un examen

 **Peter:** on what

 **Harry:** langues

 **Peter:** and the mystery continues to unravel

 **Peter:** was it on all of them?

 **Harry:** most

 **Peter:** i can understand why your brain seems scrambled now

 **Harry:** como huevos

 **Peter:** take a nap then, get some rest

 **Harry:** no

 **Peter:** please? for me?

 **Harry:** fine

 **Harry:** but only para ti

 **Peter:** gracias

 **Harry:** buona notte

 **Peter:** buenos noche

**Scary Lady**

10:41 AM

 **MJ:** who are you texting?

 **Peter:** what! no one? why would i be texting anyone?

 **MJ:** you're terrible at lying

 **MJ:** your face was all bright and smiling and at several points you were blushing

 **MJ:** ergo, a crush

 **MJ:** now cough it up, who are you texting?

 **Peter:** an old friend of mine, not a crush

 **MJ:** friend?

 **Peter:** _sí_

 **MJ:** what's with the Spanish?

 **Peter** : oh no, he's rubbing off on me

 **MJ:** who, your friend?

 **Peter:** yeah

 **MJ:** hmmm

 **MJ:** how long have you known this friend?

 **Peter:** since I was like 5

 **MJ:** hmmm

 **Peter:** please stop doing that

 **MJ:** i _will_ figure out who it is

 **Peter:** please don't 

**MJ:** does ned know?

 **Peter:** no

 **MJ:** so he does know

 **Peter:** what? how did you get that from my message?

 **MJ:** i can still see your face dumbass 

**MJ:** you hesitated

 **Peter:** shouldn't you be paying attention to class?

 **MJ:** the pot is calling the kettle black

 **Peter:** why do you care so much?

 **MJ:** i can't draw you in crisis if you're happy

 **Peter:** why did i expect anything else?

 **MJ:** but also, you're my friend and I want you happy

 **Peter:** aww MJ

 **MJ:** shut up

 **Peter:** yes ma'am

**Har-Bear**

2:12 PM

 **Harry:** I'm up again.

2:46 PM

 **Peter:** How was your nap?

 **Harry:** great

 **Harry:** my brain actually works again

 **Peter:** not scrambled like eggs anymore?

 **Harry:** shut up, i can hear you smirking

 **Peter:** no, I'm just showing valid concern for you

 **Harry:** sure

 **Harry:** i went back and read through all of our messages

 **Harry:** you were so surprised I knew six languages but you know three now???

 **Harry:** i get that Spanish was from school but Italian?

 **Peter:** uh

 **Peter:** aunt may taught me

 **Harry:** ah makes sense

 **Harry:** guess I have to stick to French

 **Peter:** i downloaded google translate on my phone, in case this happens again

 **Harry:** ew google translate 

**Harry:** use word reference 

**Harry:** it actually knows stuff

 **Peter:** but word reference is, as the name suggests, by word

 **Peter:** idk grammar

 **Peter:** why can't french just have smth like SpanishDict?

 **Harry:** because French is superior 

**Peter:** you mean elitist?

 **Harry:** same thing

 **Peter:** ladies and gentlemen, our next exhibit is going to be a rich kid

 **Harry:** boo

 **Harry:** who would pay to see me?

 **Peter:** me

 **Harry:** the speed at which you switch from insulting me to complimenting me is astounding

 **Peter:** thank you, it's a gift

 **Harry:** aren't you technically still in class?

 **Peter:** finished early, just messing around until the bell rings

 **Harry:** ah ok

 **Harry:** did you manage to find time to use the camera?

 **Peter:** not really

 **Peter:** i only took two pictures this morning while on the way to school

 **Peter:**

**Peter:**

**Harry:** the first pictures you took with a new camera are of a pigeon?

 **Peter:** Jason found a boyfriend, I had to celebrate that

 **Harry** : 😑😓

 **Harry:** how do you know the bird is his boyfriend?

 **Peter:** me and Jason are connected. I just know

 **Harry:** is this the animal whisperer thing again?

 **Peter:** yes

 **Harry:** *sigh*

 **Peter:** plus he tips off my gaydar

 **Harry:** a bird… tipped off your gaydar???

 **Peter:** yup

 **Harry:** and how accurate is your gaydar?

 **Peter:** pretty accurate

 **Harry:** Uh. Ok.

 **Harry:** wait how did you take that second one?

 **Peter:** uh, I put a photo behind him so he could feel special

 **Harry:** ok...

8:47 PM

 **Harry:** do you ever feel like your life isn't the one you're supposed to live?

 **Peter:** why are you still awake? it's like 2 am for you

 **Harry:** just thinking

 **Peter:** alright, I get that. wdym

 **Harry:** idk, do you ever feel like your entire future is planned out for you but it's not the one you wanted?

 **Peter:** you can do whatever you want

 **Harry** : no I can't. I have to take over Oscorp 

**Peter:** what do you want to do?

 **Harry:** idk, not run my father's business 

**Harry:** maybe art?

 **Peter:** you were always really good at that

 **Harry:** i really wasn't, but I would like to be

 **Peter:** then do that

 **Harry:** but I can't 

**Peter:** just get someone else to run Oscorp

 **Harry:** my father would never let me do that

 **Peter:** so what?

 **Harry:** i can't just not listen to my father

 **Peter:** tony has always had his plans for me, but he never wants to pressure me into them. im allowed to do what i want.

 **Harry:** who's Tony?

 **Peter:** uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je pourrais m'effondrer : i could collapse  
> agotamiento : exhaustion  
> lo siento : i'm sorry  
> langue : language  
> mia miseria : my misery  
> le sommeil est pour les faibles : sleep is for the weak  
> grosero : rude  
> mia tastiera : my keyboard  
> was : what  
> beide : both  
> un examen : a test  
> como huevos : like eggs  
> para ti : for you  
> buona notte : good night  
> buenos noche : good night  
> sí : yes


	5. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, (almost) no fluff here  
> it's coming back soon
> 
> My love of Tony Stark comes out very clearly here lmao

**Har-Bear**

8:52 PM

**Harry:** Peter, who's Tony?

**Peter:** did i tell you about my internship?

**Harry:** Don't change the subject.

**Peter:** this is related

**Harry:** you did not

**Peter:** well, you know how I like dumpster diving for tech?

**Peter:** well I made this Stark Phone upgrade and tried to sell it

**Harry:** why were you selling it?

**Peter:** after ben died, may started pulling extra shifts to make ends meet. i started building tech to sell and doing some other things

**Peter:** tony stark apparently noticed

**Peter:** i have an internship at stark industries as his personal intern

**Harry:** so when you said Tony, you mean Tony Stark???

**Peter:** yeah

**Harry:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Peter:** you never liked tony

**Harry:** My father never liked Tony Stark

**Harry:** I only mimicked his opinions because I had to.

**Harry:** I don't hate the man, I just don't know who he's become. He wasn't the best person before but I've heard he's changed. 

**Harry:** Did you really think I would blindly listen to my father? That I would continue their rivalry?

**Peter:** no.

**Peter:** i was just worried what you would say

**Harry:** Are you safe and happy?

**Peter:** absolutely. it's wonderful working here

**Harry:** then I have nothing to say

**Harry:** I only ever want you happy

**Peter:** thanks har

**Harry:** always

**Harry:** you said Tony Stark had plans for you?

**Peter:** he keeps offering to pay my college tuition and making statements about me and harley working there

**Harry:** Harley?

**Peter:** harley met tony back in 2013, that's the reason he's at midtown now, came up because tony said this would give him more opportunities for his intellect

**Harry:** oh

**Harry:** so are you going to work for Tony Stark after college?

**Peter:** idk, maybe

**Peter:** as i said, tony would prefer that, but I always have my own choices

**Harry:** he sounds like he means a lot to you

**Harry:** for you to bring him up while we were talking about my father

**Peter:** it's… complicated 

**Peter:** but he's like a father to me

**Harry:** does he know about me?

**Peter:** when i met tony, i thought you had cut yourself out of my life, i didn't see the point

**Peter:** i might tell him now

**Harry:** let me know what he says

**Harry:** what's he like? As a man and as a father?

**Peter:** he's nothing like the papers portray him

**Peter:** he's a coffee addict and he never sleeps at the right time

**Peter:** he loves rock music and Italian food and working in his lab and showering Pepper and me and Harley with unnecessary gifts

**Peter:** he helps me and harls with homework and he shows up at science fairs and he makes sure we eat and sleep and feel safe

**Peter:** i think he and may have weekly coffee meetings to discuss coparenting, but i don't have proof of that

**Peter:** he's always there for me and he does everything he can to support me in everything i do

**Harry:** he seems really nice

**Harry:** im really happy for you Pete

**Peter:** after ben i didn't have anyone in my life like that

**Peter:** and while tony and ben are really different, tony still filled up that space

**Peter:** and im greatful

**Peter:** thanks

**Harry:** he seems like a good father

**Peter:** yeah

9:14 PM

**Harry:** you remember when we were little

**Harry:** you always said you wanted to work at Oscorp, and I would say that I would put you in the highest position I could, just so we could work side by side

**Peter:** i remember

**Harry:** funny how the dreams of children change

**Peter:** i would still like that

**Harry:** but, Stark?

**Peter:** i told you, i have options

**Peter:** there is nowhere i would rather be than by your side

**Harry:** that means more to me than you know

**Peter:** if you're gonna force yourself to suffer in a position you don't want, i might as well be there to make it easier

**Harry:** would you want my position?

**Peter:** me?

**Harry:** yeah 

**Harry:** hypothetically of course

**Peter:** Har, I don't know the first thing about running a business

**Harry:** i said hypothetically 

**Peter:** idk it would be a lot

**Harry:** it will be

**Peter:** idk Har

**Peter:** if it's hypothetical, then it doesn't really matter that i don't have an answer i guess

**Harry:** that's fair

**Harry:** i was just curious

**Peter:** ok

**Peter:** now go to bed

**Peter:** enough revelations and curiosity for the night

**Harry:** fine, good night

**Peter:**

**Irondad**

9:27 PM

**Peter:** hey Mr. Stark?

**Tony:** what's up underoos

**Peter:** did I ever tell you about how I used to be friends with Harry Osborn?

**Tony:** you were what????

**Peter:** yeah, we were really close when we were little

**Peter:** my parents worked pretty high up at Oscorp, so we spent a lot of time together

**Peter:** he was my best friend

**Peter:** then he went to boarding school and we lost communication

**Peter:** he couldn’t talk to me again until a few weeks ago because... something happened to his phone

**Tony:** so you're friends again now?

**Peter:** yeah

**Tony:** and you're sure he was telling the truth about being unable to talk to you?

**Peter:** yes

**Tony:** do you trust him?

**Peter:** with my life

**Tony:** then ok

**Tony:** im glad you found your friend again

**Peter:** what, no questions, no dramatic statement about family rivalries?

**Tony:** I'm not keen on living through Romeo and Juliet

**Tony:** my issues are with the father, not the son

**Tony:** i know first hand what a cruel father is like, and Norman seems the type

**Tony:** let me guess, Norman did something to his phone?

**Peter:** yeah

**Tony:** i thought so

**Peter:** i'm glad both of you are taking this so well

**Tony:** you told him?

**Peter:** yeah

**Tony:** he seems sensible, of course he's fine with it

**Tony:** just, be careful bud

**Peter:** careful with what

**Tony:** him, and yourself

**Peter:** ok…

**Tony:** night kid, don't stay up too long

**Peter:** gn!

**Har-Bear**

9:47 PM

**Peter:** you better be asleep

**Peter:** what do you think about your father?


	6. Index Cards

**Har-Bear**

1:11 AM

**Harry:** just got up

**Harry:** why do you ask?

**Peter:** just cause

**Harry:** well, to be honest

**Harry:** if it wasn't for the fact that he tried to control my life from across the ocean and that I couldn't talk to you, boarding school was the best thing that could have happened. 

**Harry:** I couldn't wait to get away and this was a chance when it seemed like I never would

**Harry:** he calls at the same time, once a week, like clockwork and I dread the passage of time because it keeps bringing me closer to that

**Harry:** but he's still my father, and I know my wanting to leave is just teenage angst because there's no reason for it

**Harry:** he just wants me to do the best I can and I just want to make him proud

**Harry:** so it's pretty mixed emotions

**Harry:** he's tough on me but I understand why, and I know I should stop complaining about the other things

**Peter:** You shouldn't try to justify his actions

**Peter:** parents shouldn't do that

**Harry:** it's just his way of making sure I do the best I can

**Peter:** that's a little more than tough love Har

**Harry:** then I was probably exaggerating, it's fine Pete. 

**Peter:** … ok

**Peter:** topic change time

**Peter:** tony said you seemed sensible

**Peter:** and from the way he talked, i think you got the stamp of approval

**Harry:** yay

**Peter:** alright alright, calm your excitement

**Harry:** …

**Harry:** I really wouldn’t care either way since I'm not going to stop talking to you, but I guess the approval is nice.

**Peter:** ever the optimist

**Harry:** pshh being an optimist is boring, you're always disappointed

**Peter:** you're literally proving you aren't an optimist

**Harry:** like there was any doubt

**Harry:** why are you still awake

**Peter:** tomorrow is sunday

**Harry:** fair

**Peter:** since neither of us get any decent amounts of sleep, maybe we should stop calling each other out on it

**Harry:** hahahahahahahaha might be the first good joke you've made

**Peter:** ok you're right, stupid statement

**Peter:** we're both too stubborn and care too much about the other

**Harry:** that's deeper than it needed to be

**Peter:** It Is One In The Morning, let me be dramatic, Harold.

**Harry:** ew Harold

**Peter:** H a r o l d

**Harry:** i will not stand here and take this slander, it is clearly my time to go

**Peter:** no wait

**Peter:** i wanna keep talking to you

**Harry:** are our constant calls and texts not enough for you?

**Peter:** nope

**Peter:** if i could, i would always be talking to you

**Harry:** same

**Harry:** you know, I was thinking

**Peter:** a terrible decision, really

**Harry:** shut up

**Harry:** if you know Tony Stark, do you know any other superheros?

**Peter:** uh, I work on Spider-Man’s tech and I interact with a lot of the avengers.

**Harry:** wow, nice

**Harry:** wait, you said you had another job, what was it?

**Peter:** uh, so, that's actually a little funny

**Peter:** i used to sell pictures of Spider-Man to the daily bugle

**Peter:** tony shut that down really fast but uh, yeah

**Harry:** how the hell did you get any good pictures of Spider-Man??

**Peter:** ok, Spider-Man is an asshole, he deserves no respect. But he knew i needed the money, so he posed for a few pictures and stuff

**Harry:** sounds to me like he's really nice, if he let you sell pictures of him to a newspaper that hates him.

**Peter:** he's not

**Peter:** spending any time with him is too much time

**Peter:** i work on his tech

**Harry:** it's clear to see you don't like him

**Harry:** I always thought he was kinda cool, but I guess not

**Peter:** really?

**Harry:** yeah, I mean, if you don’t like him, he probably sucks. After all, you're the most kind-hearted, moral, person I know. 

**Peter:** thanks Har

**Harry:** always

**Gwendolyn**

9:43 AM

**Gwen:** guess where I'm going for winter break?

**Harry:** where?

**Gwen:** you're supposed to guess

**Harry:** Morocco

**Gwen:** -_-

**Gwen:** no

**Gwen:** Paris!!!

**Harry:** What, really??

**Gwen:** yup

**Gwen:** and me and Marco have some plans for you that I can't wait to go through with

**Harry:** you know, if you and Marco weren’t both gay I would have long since been suspicious

**Gwen:** oh shhhh

**Harry:** when are you gonna get here?

**Gwen:** next Saturday

**Harry:** can't wait to see you

**Gwen:** see you soon!

**Har-Bear**

3:34 PM

**Peter:** help meeeee

**Harry:** what's wrong?

**Peter:** i'm at a decathlon meeting

**Peter:** and these are all of the questions we have to go through

**Peter:**

**Peter:** at this rate, im not going home till midnight

**Harry:** oh yikes

**Harry:** you're smart, you'll get through it

**Peter:** while i appreciate your faith, there are at least  _ a thousand _ questions here

**Peter:** MJ has gone insane

**Harry:** she wants to be prepared 

**Peter:** it is  _ sunday _

**Peter:** no one should have to do a thousand decathlon questions on a sunday

**Harry:** sadly, you do, so quit whining about it and just try to finish quickly

**Peter:** *sigh* i was hoping you would show me support but it appears I shall have to look elsewhere 

**Harry:** I don't know if this helps

**Harry:** but at least it's not as many index cards as the art classes here used last semester to build a sculpture in their free time

**Harry:**

**Peter:** it helps a little bit

**Peter:** definitely prettier than our cards

**Peter:** did you help?

**Harry:** a little, yeah

**Harry:** it wasn’t related to a class, so anyone who wanted to could join

**Peter:** are you not taking art classes?

**Harry:** no, father wouldn't let me. But the art teacher sometimes teaches a free informal class on the side, and I usually go to those

**Peter:** you deserve to go to the formal ones

**Harry:** this is already more than I could have hoped for

**Peter:** still

**Harry:** it's fine Peter

**Harry:** just enjoy the fact that you don't have this many index cards

**Peter:** for that, I am definitely grateful

**Harry:** where are you guys meeting?

**Peter:** school doesn't let us meet without a teacher on weekends, so every week, a different student picks the location

**Peter:** this week was Betty's turn, so now we're here getting Boba tea

**Peter:**

**Harry:** nice

**Harry:** i don't like boba tea, but it's nice y'all are enjoying yourselves 

**Peter:** we are

**Peter:** we're starting now, ttyl

**Harry:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The index card towers were made by an amazing artist named Tara Donovan. Check this out if you want to see more: https://www.smithsonianmag.com/smithsonian-institution/artist-tara-donovan-turns-index-cards-towering-looming-spires-180957053/


	7. Cookie Monster

**Har-Bear**

8:23 AM

**Peter:** when are you coming back to NYC?

**Harry:** I don’t know. Hopefully this summer. My father has to have run out of excuses to keep me away.

**Peter:** what did you do over the summer then?

**Harry:** go around the world on business meetings with him

**Harry:** you don’t know how much I just wanted to come home

**Harry:** I miss home

**Harry:** I miss you

**Peter:** miss you too

**Peter:** that’s so far awaaaaay

**Peter:** winter break starts in a few days, summer is so faaaaar

**Harry:** I know 😞

**Harry:** it’ll pass before you know it

**Peter:** ig

**Peter:** so what are your plans for break? tony invited me and may over to the tower for christmas

**Harry:** I will never get over that

**Harry:** you just casually said you were going to be spending christmas with  _ the Avengers _

**Peter:** looks like someone really likes them

**Harry:** most of them are kinda meh, but like, Natasha Romanoff!!!!

**Peter:** i will let her know that you’re a fan

**Harry:** i would die

**Harry:** please don’t

**Peter:** fine… she would be happy to know tho

**Harry:** really?

**Harry:** nope, don’t tell her, that’s still embarrassing

**Peter:** alright then. what are your plans?

**Harry:** Gwen is coming to Paris, so we’re just gonna hang out

**Peter:** that’s fun, so you, Gwen, and Marco?

**Harry:** yup

**Peter:** you know, i never actually tried to talk to Marco after that first time

**Harry:** you wouldn’t dare

**Peter:** oop, i have to go to class

**Harry:** peter!

**Nedward**

2:32 PM

**Harry:** hey Ned, whatever you do, don't give Peter Marco's number

**Ned:** what?

**Harry:** Peter is gonna ask you to find a number for him, don't do it

**Ned:** uh, ok?

**Harry:** promise me

**Ned:** i promise

**Harry:** good. Thanks Ned.

**Ned:** np

**GITC**

8:36 AM

**Peter:** hey dude, can you do me a favor?

**Ned:** if it's getting Marco's phone number from Harry's phone, then no

**Peter:** how'd you know?

**Ned:** Harry just texted me saying not to do it for you under any circumstance

**Peter:** ugh fine, i'll ask harley

**Ned:** i don't think harry would be very happy with that

**Peter:** he'll get over it

**Cowboy**

8:42 AM

**Peter:** could you do me a favor?

**Harley:** depends on what

**Peter:** could you get a number from a friend's phone for me

**Harry:** what's in it for me

**Peter:** the number belongs to a cute french guy

**Harley:** ... alright, ill do it when we get back to the tower

**Peter:** thanks

**New Contact**

**Contact Saved As Marco Abreo**

4:31 PM

**Peter:** Hey, this is Peter, are you Marco?

**Marco:** took you long enough to get my number

**Peter:** harry said no, which was a mild deterrent

**Marco:** he cannot say no forever

**Peter:** yeah well, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for sending that first text

**Marco:** Of course. I've never seen him as happy as he has been for the last few weeks, so thank you to you as well

**Marco:** and now we can share bad photos and stories of Harry with each other

**Peter:** i like the way you think

**Peter:** please give me a preview of what you have to offer

**Marco:** Harry always has something sweet in his mouth

**Marco:** [](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/08/6b/d8/086bd83299f63d4db12a93d52b80afff--late-birthday-happy.jpg)

**Marco:**

**Peter:** nice to see his sweet tooth never faded

**Peter:** he used to buy a cookie everyday during lunch. the lunch lady really liked him and she started calling him, her little cookie monster

**Marco:** that’s amazing

**Peter:** i think this is the start of a beautiful friendship

Marco: I agree

**Har-Bear**

4:54 PM

**Harry:** how did you get Marco’s number????

**Harry:** and why is he calling me his little cookie monster??

**Harry:** what did you do???

**Peter:** nothing?

**Harry:** that’s it, my life is over

**Harry:** here lies Harry Osborn, he shall not be missed

**Peter:** i will definitely miss you

**Peter:** and so will marco

**Harry:** h o w

**Peter:** you forced ned to betray me, but ive still got harley

**Harry:** oh great, you’ve got more

**Harry:** i thought you didn’t like harley

**Peter:** i said he was an asshole, but im stuck with him now, so might as well take advantage of it

**Harry:** *sigh*

**Harry:** what did marco tell you

**Peter:** that’s between me and marco, isn’t it?

**Harry:** oh don’t pretend to care about privacy now

**Peter:** he didn’t tell me anything i didn’t already know

**Peter:** _yet_

**Harry:** oh no

**Peter:** youll be fine, dw

**Harry:** that doesn’t ease my worries in the slightest

**Peter:** too bad

**Nedward**

11:03 PM

**Harry:** hey, when did Harley come to New York?

**Ned:** like, mid sophomore year for good, but he was visiting earlier than that too

**Ned:** why?

**Harry:** just cause

**Harry:** what’s he to Peter?

**Ned:** they’re like brothers, Tony parents both of them

**Ned:** are you… jealous?

**Harry:** pshh what, no. I’m just watching out for him

**Ned:** sure…

**Harry:** hey, you know, in France we didn’t start getting news about Spider-Man until the end of second year, when did he actually start popping up?

**Ned:** uh, what’s with the questions about Spidey?

**Harry:** i like to know what’s going on in my home, i miss it

**Ned:** uh ok. Spidey started out late freshman year, but he didn’t really pick up until sophomore year

**Harry:** hmm ok

**Ned:** harry you’re kinda confusing me

**Harry:** it’s fine, don’t worry about it

**GITC**

5: 27 PM

**Ned:** just thought you would like to know

**Ned:** Harry was asking a ton of questions about Harley and Spidey

**Peter:** what, why?

**Ned:** idk dude

**Peter:** does… does he think Harley is Spider-Man?

**Ned:** maybe

**Peter:** oh great, this is not going to end well


	8. Shovel Talk

**Har-Bear**

2:03 AM

**Harry:** what is with all of you and not sleeping at normal times

**Harry:** i think your friend Harley is texting Marco

**Peter:** he is, we’re both at the tower rn

**Peter:** pulling an all nighter in the lab for day one of winter break

**Peter:** is marco doing the weird grinning thing too?

**Harry:** what??

**Peter:** harley has a very clear crush on your friend

**Harry:** w h a t????

**Peter:** harley is so gay it isn’t even funny

**Peter:** all i had to tell harley was that marco was french and hot to get him to hack your phone for marco’s number

**Harry:** we'll get back to the hacking thing later

**Peter:** so how’s marco reacting?

**Harry:** all of a sudden the uncharacteristic blushing makes more sense

**Peter:** lmao

**Harry:** so you’re telling me… they like each other?

**Peter:** yeah

**Peter:** geez harry, get with the program

**Harry:** i- i think imma need a minute

**Harry:** ok, i’m back

**Harry:** so what are we gonna do about this?

**Peter:** nothing, marco can just come visit with you whenever you come back

**Peter:** let them flirt

**Harry:** … ok

**Harry:** hey does Harley help you with Spidey’s tech?

**Peter:** uh, sometimes, why?

**Harry:** nothing, i was just curious

**Harry:** gotta know more about the kid tryna ask my (second) best friend out

**Peter:** lmao, are you going to give him the shovel talk or smth

**Harry:** oh that’s a good idea, can you give me his number?

**Peter:** sure, but only bc i want to see how this plays out

**Marco Abreo**

2:13 AM

**Peter** : fair warning, harry is about to give harley the shovel talk for you

**Marco:** 😳

**Marco:** why?

**Peter:** bc it’s obvious both of you are crushing on each other

**Marco:** oh really, that’s obvious to you?

**Marco:** what about you and our french boy?

**Peter:** you know, technically harry is from new york, which makes him my nyc boy first

**Marco:** oh mon dieu

**Marco:** do you even see the irony in what you are saying?

**Marco:** how you can be so intelligent but so stupid at the same time

**Peter:** who are you calling stupid huh

**Peter:** you’re the one blatantly flirting with someone who’s basically my brother

**Peter:** technically i should be giving u a shovel talk too

**Marco:** mais voulez-vous?

**Peter:** no. har trusts you, which means i do too

**Peter:** pls stop making me search up all of these words

**Marco:** then stop making me search up all of your texting lingo

**Peter:** _lingo_

**Marco:** great, well now that we have that settled

**Marco:**

**Marco:** we were out, and harry decided to sit there and sample all of the tea at the new cafe we were at

**Peter:** he loves his tea

**Marco:** that is more than love, that is an obsession

**Marco:**

**Marco:** this was our dorm room the other day

**Marco:** he got a new box of some special tea or something and you would have thought he won a million euros

**Peter:** the tea would be a better gift than a million dollars

**Marco:** that’s true

**Peter:** hey, do you guys have an address or smth i can send mail to?

**Marco:** uh yeah, give me a second, i’ll text it to you

**Peter:** thanks

**Peter:** here’s a gift for u

**Peter:**

**Marco:** wow il est sexy

Peter: *gag*

**Marco:** i think they’re done talking

**Peter:** oh ok, ttyl

**New Contact**

**Contact saved as Harley Keener (Spider-Man?)**

8:13 AM

**Harry:** this is Harley right?

**Harley:** you must be the infamous Harry Osborn

**Harley:** was wondering when i would finally meet u

**Harley:** gets tiring listening to Peter crushing on you all of the time

**Harry:** i- what

**Harley:** oh marco said you were oblivious, but not this much

**Harley:** i thought only my dear quasi-brother could be  _ this  _ oblivious

**Harry:** this is not going how i expected

**Harry:** Peter doesn’t have a crush on me

**Harry:** we’re just really good friends

**Harley:** i’ve seen what he’s like with  _ really good friends _ and im telling you

**Harley:** he’s got it bad

**Harley:** even tony can see it, he just likes to pretend he doesn’t

**Harry:** I- is this just a trick to redirect the conversation?

**Harry:** because it’s not going to work

**Harley:** believe what you want

**Harry:** all I wanted to do was ask you what you thought about Marco

**Harley:** he’s cute, might ask him out

**Harry:** u better not be messing around

**Harley:** oh i see what this is now

**Harley:** i promise i’m not gonna mess around

**Harry:** im watching you

**Harry:** hey, peter mentioned that you work with Spidey's tech?

**Harley:** sometimes, why?

**Harry:** background check to see if you're any good for marco

**Harley:** i have a feeling that isn't it, but go ahead

**Harry:** do you like heights?

**Harley:** i don't hate them

**Harry:** what’s your favorite food?

**Harley:** burgers?

**Harry:** favorite thing to do?

**Harley:** work in the lab or play my guitar

**Harry:** hmm ok

**Harry:** im watching you

**Har-Bear**

2:35 AM

**Harry:** hey does Spider-Man like burgers?

**Peter:** uh, i guess so?

**Peter:** these questions only get weirder and weirder

**Peter:** what’s with the sudden obsession with Spidey?

**Harry:** hmm nothing

**Harry:** does he play the guitar?

**Peter:** idk, i don’t know anything about the guy’s personal life

**Peter:** you good Har?

**Harry:** yeah, just curious

**Harry:** hey uh, what do you think about me?

**Peter:** you’re my best friend

**Peter:** you know this

**Harry:** yeah I know, i just wanted to hear it again I guess

**Peter:** im always here to say it

**Peter:** you’re my best friend and the most important person in my life

**Harry:** as are you in mine

**Harry:** now go to bed

**Peter:** fine

**Cowboy**

2:45 AM

**Harley:** hey uh, does your crush think im spiderman or smth?

**Peter:** tbh i don’t know. i think he does tho

**Harley:** when are you going to tell him about spidey?

**Harley:** don’t try to keep this a secret

**Harley:** don’t let this break both of you

**Peter:** i know, i just

**Peter:** ill tell him after i figure out all of this stuff with the green goblin

**Peter:** i still don’t know who it is, but the fights are getting pretty public

**Peter:** i don’t want harry to worry about me

**Harley:** ok, just be careful

**Harley:** so do you want me to pretend to be spidey or smth?

**Peter:** uh no, i don’t wanna lie

**Peter:** he never actually asked who spidey was

**Harley:** alright

**Peter:** besides, Harry likes spidey, this puts you in his good graces with marco

**Harley:** i really don’t care

**Harley:** be careful

**Peter:** when am i not? :D

**Peter:** thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mon dieu : oh my god  
> mais voulez-vous? : but will you?  
> il est sexy : he's hot


	9. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing here is that it's about a week/5 days before Christmas
> 
> Translations at the bottom, as always
> 
> sorry in advance for this oop

**Har-Bear**

9:12 AM

**Harry:** hey, sorry for not texting for the last two days

**Harry:** Gwen got here and she's been running us ragged visiting places

**Harry:**

**Harry:** anyway, you can imagine my surprise when we got back to our dorm to find a box sitting in front of the door. 

**Harry:** I can't believe you got me that tea from the shop we used to visit after school

**Harry:** I missed it so much

**Harry:** you didn't have to do this

**Harry:** Peter?

**Polo**

8:32 PM

**Harry:** hey, I know you and Gwen are out buying Christmas gifts for your parents 

**Harry:** but have you heard from Peter recently?

**Marco:** no, quoi?

**Harry:** it's been hours and he hasn't responded to my texts

**Harry:** I'm getting a little worried

**Marco:** I'm sure he is fine

**Harry:** yeah, he's probably busy or something

**Marco:** he works with Spider-Man right?

**Harry:** yeah

**Marco:** have you seen the news?

**Harry:** what?

**Marco:** during a fight with the green goblin a few days ago, Spider-Man got hurt pretty bad, so Peter’s probably occupied with that

**Harry:** oh no

**Harry:** how's Harley then?

**Marco:** Harley? He's fine, if a little worried about Spider-Man. Why?

**Harry:** did you talk to him?

**Marco:** yeah, I have been for the last few days

**Harry:** hmmm

**Marco:** have you ever considered that maybe Peter is Spider-Man? Peter going offline matches with the hero getting hurt and Harley let it slip that he thought of Spider-Man as family. There are not many people he calls family. 

**Harry:** there's no way he wouldn’t hide something that big from me

**Harry:** would he?

**Harry:** he's probably just busy, like you said

**Harry:** maybe I'll call him

**Marco:** ok, just be careful, mon ami

**Harry:** aren't I always?

**Har-Bear**

[12 missed calls]

1:24 PM

**Peter:** harry!

**Peter:** oh my god, i'm so sorry

**Peter:** i- uh, i broke my leg, I was getting a cast

**Harry:** are you ok?

**Peter:** uh, yeah, nothing I'm not used to. Tony’s got doctors on call so nothing too serious

**Harry:** people usually don't say they're used to broken limbs

**Harry:** how'd it happen? 

**Peter:** i uh, fell

**Harry:** from where?

**Peter:** i- uh

**Harry:** God Peter, just say it

**Peter:** you know?

**Harry:** I'm not an idiot

**Harry:** I was hoping I was wrong, but clearly I am not

**Peter:** i'm Spider-Man

**Harry:** you know, Marco brought up that possibility yesterday

**Harry:** before you ask, i didn’t tell him anything

**Harry:** it’s clear your secret matters more to you than anything else, and I would never do that to you

**Harry:** but do you want to know what I told him?

**Harry:** that it wasn’t possible for you to be Spider-Man because you would never keep a secret from me

**Harry:** and even when I started to think about it and the pieces started to connect, I really really hoped I was wrong

**Harry:** because being right meant that you felt like you couldn’t trust me

**Harry:** and that just meant I failed as a friend

**Harry:** I failed at making the most important person in my life feel like they could trust me

**Peter:** that’s not true

**Peter:** i trust you, so much

**Harry:** then why the fuck didn't you tell me?

**Peter:** i didn't want you to worry

**Peter:** i didn't want you to feel like you had to get involved

**Peter:** i never lied to you 

**Peter:** i just wanted to wait until after the Green Goblin was gone, so you wouldn't have to deal with all of this

**Harry:** news flash, I worried anyway

**Harry:** You didn't respond to my texts or calls for days

**Peter:** i know, and I'm sorry

**Harry:** keeping me away is not going to keep me safe

**Harry:** what happened to the promise we made

**Harry:** we tell each other  _ everything  _

**Peter:** i was going to tell you after

**Harry:** yeah and what about when the next bad guy comes around

**Harry:** you would have postponed it again

**Harry:** the reason you didn't tell me was because you were scared of how I'd react

**Harry:** Don't try to tell yourself or me any differently, I know you too well for that

**Peter:** you're right

**Peter:** how can I make it up to you?

**Harry:** by telling me things

**Harry:** don't try to keep me away

**Harry:** I care far too much about you to stay away

**Harry:** so the only way you can keep me safe is by telling me things

**Peter:** of course

**Peter:** just please don't leave again

**Harry:** I'm still really mad at you

**Harry:** but I don't think I could leave even if I wanted to

**Harry:** those three years were bad enough 

**Peter:** i'm sorry

**Harry:** that doesn't fix this

**Peter:** what do you want to know?

**Harry:** everything

**Peter:** that's a lot

**Peter:** I've been spidey for three years

**Harry:** I've got time

**Peter:** ok, I'm going to call you, just fair warning, I broke a lot more than my leg, im still in the med bay

**Harry:** mon dieu 

**Peter:** you asked for this

[Call started]

5:23 PM

[Call ended]

10:51 AM

**Harry:** oh I forgot to thank you for the tea

**Peter:** let's call it an apology gift

**Harry:** i don't need gifts from you as an apology 

**Harry:** i just need honesty

**Peter:** i know, I know

**Peter:** i'm just afraid that ill push you away

**Peter:** that at some point, you'll realize i'm not worth staying for

 **Peter:** you've got enough reasons to leave

**Harry:** i told you

**Harry:** I'm still upset, but I'm not leaving

**Harry:** nothing you say or do could make me stop being your friend

**Peter:** thanks

**Harry:** now about the tea

**Harry:** it smells like home, i miss home

**Peter:** in the spirit of honesty

**Peter:** i'm sending you more for Christmas 

**Harry:** oh don't you dare get me a Christmas gift

**Harry:** This is not what I meant when I said honesty 

**Peter:** you got me  _ several _ gifts for Hanukkah, let me get you this

**Harry:** but you're still celebrating Christmas with other people so now I have to get you a gift for that too then

**Peter:** Christmas is basically a commercial holiday, we're just celebrating being together

**Harry:** still, I have to get you something if you get me something 

**Peter:** ...fine, but only smth small

**Harry:** deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's wild how many of these convos are based on me and my best friend. Making up after arguments happens far too quickly when you can't stand to be mad at the other person. Also, I can't stand to have Peter and Harry mad at each other for too long.  
> \----------------------  
> Translations  
> quoi : why?  
> mon ami : my friend  
> oh mon dieu : oh my god


	10. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in the mood for some pictures  
> hope you enjoy the fluff  
> Translation at the end

**Har-Bear**

9:34 AM

 **Harry:** wait a minute 

**Peter:** what is it now?

 **Harry:** when i first asked about spidey, you said he was an asshole

 **Peter:** and?

 **Harry:** you know, I always really liked Spider-Man, but he's definitely my favorite superhero now

 **Harry:** and I don't appreciate you insulting him like this

 **Peter:** lmao I think I can insult myself

 **Harry:** nope, no one is allowed to say anything bad about you, lest I find a way to make them pay

 **Peter:** how am I gonna pay

 **Peter:** also did you just say 'lest' in a text????

 **Harry:** maybe I did, what about it

 **Harry:** i have my ways

 **Peter:** that did not sound anywhere near as mysterious as u wanted

 **Harry:** maybe...

 **Harry:** you know, it makes a lot of sense that you're spiderman

 **Harry:** you've always had those rock solid morals and reckless abandon

 **Peter:** only one of those was a compliment 

**Harry:** oh of course, can't let being a superhero go to your head

 **Peter:** same way i never let being a rich kid go to yours? 

**Harry:** 😑

 **Harry:** I am trying to say something and all I get is attacked

 **Peter:** i definitely get attacked more than u

 **Harry:** because you're annoying

 **Harry:** the bad guys would probably stop trying to hurt you if you weren't always talking

 **Peter:** hey, don't diss the quips, they work

 **Harry:** sure they do

 **Harry:** so the other heros are silent because they handicap themselves by choice?

 **Peter:** nah, it's just that no one can do it as well as me *hair flip*

 **Harry:** you're right, no one can do annoying quite like you

 **Peter:** why am I friends with you again

 **Harry:** my dazzling personality and an unhealthy dose of codependency 

**Peter:** sounds about right

 **Harry:** gtg Gwen us dragging us on yet another outing

 **Peter** : have fun!

 **Harry:** i won't

**Marco Abreo**

10:23 AM

 **Marco:** I know Harry is never going to send these, but you should see them

**Marco:**

**Peter:** hhhhhhhhhng

 **Peter:** are you guys at the beach or smth?

 **Marco:** just walking around, looking for cool stuff to do

 **Peter:** uh ok

 **Marco:** why, you want to see him shirtless?

 **Peter:** what?! No

 **Peter:** i just asked because of the sand in the background and stuff

 **Marco:** we might be getting in the ocean later

 **Marco:** but for now, the dramatic asshole i basically adopted as my brother is posing on some rocks

 **Marco:**

**Peter:** nice pictures

 **Marco:** thank you

 **Marco:** not nearly as good as yours, from what I have heard

 **Peter:** uh, thanks

 **Marco:** u know u can openly react to these

 **Marco:** i already know you like him

 **Peter:** _i don't_

 **Marco:** we found horses!

 **Peter:** is Harley getting this running commentary too

 **Marco:** of course, just with more flirting and pictures of me

 **Peter:** forget I asked

**Marco:**

11:06 AM

 **Peter:** wow

 **Marco:** why did that take you ten minutes to respond 

**Peter:** uh, something came up?

 **Marco:** but you are not doing anything right now

 **Peter:** i don't appreciate you using harley to spy on me

 **Marco:** Harley took a video of you after seeing the picture

 **Marco:** you know it's ok to like him

 **Peter:** i'm going to murder your boyfriend and it's going to be your fault

 **Marco:** please don't, he's rather pretty, I like him

 **Peter:** this is of your own doing

**Marco:**

**Marco:** we're done now, going back to the dorm

 **Peter:** so no more pictures?

 **Marco:** not from today

 **Marco:** but if you want more to _thirst over_ , all you need to do is ask

 **Marco:** did i use that right?

 **Peter:** askfijk no you didn't

 **Peter:** i'm not thirsting over anyone

 **Peter:** so I assume that's not the word you meant to use

 **Marco:** ça va être plus dur que je pensais

 **Peter:** what is

 **Peter:** marcoooooo

**Harley Keener (Spider-Man?)**

**Contact Name Changed To Harley (brother in law 😄)**

5:21 PM

 **Harley:** Marco has been sending a ton of pictures of you to Peter and me and MJ are tired of watching his reactions

 **Harley:** we thought it would only be fair to send some back to you

 **Harry:** why is it that I get stuff about Peter through your grapevine faster than I get it straight from him?

 **Harley:** me and marco have fewer communication issues than you two 

**Harry:** i regret every action that led to Marco meeting any of you

 **Harley:**

**Harley:** tell me you still regret this

 **Harry:** i- I still do

 **Harley:** are you sure about that

 **Harley:**

**Harley:** are you sure

 **Harry:** these pictures have no relation to Marco, so how would they affect my regret?

 **Harley:** so you admit you like the pictures

 **Harry:** ...

 **Harley:** nothing is complete without a pic of him in the suit

 **Harley:** before you ask, this is in the lab, the lack of mask is fine

 **Harley:**

**Harry:** you have to admit it's a valid concern for his identity

 **Harley:** he can't keep a secret for his life

 **Harley:** it's a wonder the world doesn't know

 **Harley:**

**Harley:** that was the last one

 **Harry:** oh

 **Harley:** do you want more?

 **Harry:** I don't understand what you're trying to do here

 **Harry:** I miss my friend and it's nice to see him

 **Harley:** just a friend

 **Harry:** uh, yeah?

 **Harley:** that sounds like a question 

**Harry:** and what about it

 **Harley:** *sigh*

**Operation Get The Pining Idiots Together**

11:45 AM

 **Harley:** well that didn't work

 **MJ:** i told you it wouldn't

 **Harley:** you're the one who sent me the pictures

 **Gwen:** chill, so this plan didn't work, whatever 

**Gwen:** Christmas is coming up, we can use that

 **Marco:** they are both buying each other gifts

 **Ned:** i don't know if that'll do anything tho

 **Marco:** did you see Harry when he got that tea

 **Ned:** ok maybe it will

 **Gwen:** we'll figure it out

 **MJ:** anything to stop their constant denial and pining 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ça va être plus dur que je pensais : This is going to be harder than I thought


	11. Christmas

**Operation Get The Pining Idiots Together**

2:13 AM

**Gwen:** Merry Christmas!

**Gwen:** anyone know what they got each other for Christmas?

**Harley:** why don't you wait and see?

**Harley:** didn't Peter's gift for Harry come already? It should have come this morning

**Harley:** Harry’s gift for Peter is here under the tree

**Gwen:** it did but Harry hasn't gotten up yet

**Harley:** he's got the right idea then

**Marco:** should you not be asleep?

**Harley:** Avengers movie marathon, we're watching stupid hallmark movies

**Ned:** i think Peter said smth about tea? And art supplies?

**Marco:** harry bought peter some weirdly expensive legos and some fancy hot chocolate

**Ned:** legos!!!

**MJ:** that's just as much a gift for Ned as Peter

**Gwen:** so is that going to do anything?

**MJ:** depends on what the hot chocolate means

**Harley:** I don't think so

**Marco:** they are too oblivious 

**Gwen:** then what else can we do?

**Harley:** the lack of mistletoe here makes me so sad

**MJ:** mistletoe doesn't work over international borders

**Harley:** that's why I'm sad, i can't get an excuse to kiss Marco

**Marco:** you don't need an excuse

**Gwen:** save it for later, we don't need to hear this

**Marco:** I may or may not have slipped something in Harry’s gift for Peter before he sent it off

**Marco:** He wrote a letter he was going to send to Peter before he bought his second phone

**Marco:** it seemed really personal, so I slipped it inside

**Gwen:** why didn't u tell me earlier?

**Marco:** i have to keep some surprises 

**Gwen:** alright, lets see if that does anything 

**Har-Bear**

8:24 AM

**Harry:**

**Harry:** Gwen took that while we went out to the mall yesterday 

**Peter:** I think I already saw this

**Harry:** from Harley?

**Peter:** yup

**Harry:** did you know Harley thinks we have communication issues?

**Peter:** Harley’s an idiot

**Harry:** you agree with me!

**Peter:** don't expect it to happen again

**Harry:** 🥺

**Peter:** the sheer amount of shock I got at that emoji was enough to give me a heart attack

**Peter:** that's supposed to be my thing

**Harry:** well you already have the puppy dog eyes

**Harry:** us mere mortals need an emoji to make up for the lack of natural ability

**Peter:** bow down to me peasant

**Harry:** chiot

**Peter:** if i deny that, I loose my place as king above men

**Harry:** and therefore you cannot deny 🙃

**Peter:** was this your plan all along?

**Peter:** how could you?

**Harry:** you are adorable, you must admit you are a chiot

**Peter:** i don't like it

**Peter:** how'd you like your gifts?

**Harry:** don't try to divert, you are a chiot

**Harry:** i loved them!!!!

**Harry:** thank you for the paints, I was running out

**Harry:** and tea!!!

**Harry:**

**Harry:** I already started a painting, I will send it to you when I am done

**Peter:** i can't wait to see!!!

**Peter:** make sure you keep the tea cup and the paint cup far away

**Harry:** I have accidentally drank paint water too many times for this to be an issue anymore

**Harry:** I am immune

**Peter:** i worry  _ so much _ about you

**Harry:** i do too, but it's fine

**Peter:** please take care of yourself

**Peter:** or ill tell marco the tea has to wait until after you finish painting

**Harry:** 😢 fine

**Harry:** did you open your gifts yet?

**Peter:** nope, we're still waiting for everyone to get up

**Peter:** [ ](https://static.toiimg.com/photo/msid-68868249/68868249.jpg?61709)

**Peter:** if you ever wonder what it's like at Stark Tower, this is it

**Harry:** Black Widow!!!

**Peter:** i thought I was your favorite spider

**Harry:** you are

**Harry:** but it's natasha romanoff!!!

**Peter:** she's in her pyjamas playing a 30 year old video game with Steve

**Harry:** stillllllll

**Peter:** ok then

**Peter:** i should have sent you her signature with your gifts

**Harry:** i would have died

**Peter:** please don't die

**Peter:** i like having you around

**Harry:** but do I like having me around???

**Peter:** yes

**Harry:** …

**Peter:** oh we're opening gifts now

**Peter:** text you when we finish

10:54 AM

**Peter:** harry what's with the letter

**Harry:** what letter?

**Peter:** it's addressed to me but the date says almost a year ago

**Harry:** how did that get in there

**Harry:** don't read it

**Peter:** too late

**Peter:** you know I don't blame you for the lack of communication right

**Harry:** you should 

**Peter:** your father is to blame

**Harry:** i could have sent you a letter

**Peter:** harry, it's ok, you can stop apologizing

**Harry:** i know, but it just- doesn't feel like enough

**Peter:** i feel the same about the whole Spider-Man thing

**Peter:** would you let me keep apologizing?

**Harry:** no

**Peter:** and that actually was my fault

**Peter:** this is not yours

**Peter:** so don't beat yourself up over it

**Peter:** i missed you

**Peter:** so much

**Peter:** but we're both here now

**Peter:** so no point worrying about it

**Harry:** ok

**Harry:** i still don't know how that ended up in the box

**Harry:** what about the rest of them?

**Peter:** i love the lego set!!! Me and ned are gonna work on it soon

**Peter:** as for the hot chocolate

**Peter:** i can’t believe you still drink the same brand that you did when we were little

**Harry:** it’s even easier to buy now, considering it’s made in France

**Peter:** i wanted to buy it, but i could never remember the name

**Peter:** [](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EWzGWy0UwAAVBGb.jpg)

**Peter:** i’m drinking it right now!

**Harry:** i see that iron man mug

**Peter:** you really think tony would have anything else in his house

**Harry:** im not surprised

**Peter:** well, i gotta get back to the festivities

**Peter:** i just wanted to say thanks!

**Harry:** thanks to you too

**Harry:** I love the gifts

**Peter:** i’m glad

9:03 PM

**Harry:** i just realized i haven’t texted you in a few days

**Peter:** why are you still awake

**Harry:** for once, i slept at a decent time

**Harry:** but then Marco had to ruin it by accidentally setting an alarm for something at three am instead of three pm

**Harry:** and i’m really sleepy, but i thought i would text you

**Harry:** i never actually say good night when it applies to you, might as well now

**Peter:** im actually about to go out as spidey, so it's not bed time yet

**Peter:** i think i know where the green goblin is

**Harry:** oh

**Harry:** be safe!

**Harry:** do you want me to stay up?

**Peter:** no, i’ll be fine

**Peter:** you should sleep

**Peter:** its just frustrating

**Peter:** bc i feel like this guy hates me

**Peter:** like it’s more than just, i’m trying to stop him and that’s why he’s fighting me

**Peter:** and i don’t know who he is or what his deal is

**Peter:** and he keeps evading me

**Harry:** maybe you should take some backup

**Peter:** nah, i’m probably over thinking it

**Peter:** good night Harry

**Harry:** bonne nuit mon amour. je t'aime.

**Peter:** harry???

**Peter:** did you mean that like as friends or?

**Peter:** or was that just a sleep mistake

**Peter:** of course you fell asleep after that

**Peter:** goddamn you Harry Osborn

**Peter:** you make me go absolutely insane

**Peter:** i’m going on patrol

**Peter:** but i better get an explanation when you wake up

**Peter:** love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chiot : puppy  
> bonne nuit mon amour. je t'aime. : good night my dear. I love you


	12. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry?

**Har-Bear**

3:34 AM

**Harry:** oh mon dieu

**Harry:** I can't believe I said that

**Harry:** did you mean it when you said it back?

**Harry:** i-

**Harry:** you're asleep

**Harry:** we said honesty was more important

**Harry:** and it matters here too

**Harry:** its ok if you don't want to talk to me after this

**Harry:** or if you want to pretend this never happened and keep going as friends

**Harry:** but I can't pretend anymore

**Harry:** you know, when we were little, I didn't think much of it?

**Harry:** we were best friends. You were my world. That was that

**Harry:** took three years away to realize that what I felt for you was not what someone feels for "just a friend"

**Harry:** and talking to you these last few months have been the best months of my life

**Harry:** and i slowly started to realize that I love you, as far more than friends

**Harry:** you are my everything Peter, you always have been

**Harry:** I know you don't feel the same but

**Harry:** I needed to say it

**Harry:** I was tired of saying it was just friends, and lying would make me a hypocrite of the rules we set up

**Harry:** so there's that

Harry: I love you

10:12 AM

**Harry:** hey, I know you were up late yesterday 

**Harry:** did you get up yet?

2:43 PM

**Harry:** if you can't stand to be my friend anymore, at least tell me that

**Harry:** instead of this silence

**Harry:** i said I would be ok if you left

**Harry:** and as much as not having you in my life would break me, I'm still saying that's ok

**Harry:** just tell me that you want me to stop

**Harley (brother in law 😄)**

8:56 PM

**Harley:** are you ok?

**Harry:** did he send you to let me down? I thought at least he would tell me himself

**Harley:** what????

**Harry:** what is it

**Harley:** Peter’s been captured

**Harry:** Merde. What happened?

**Harley:** he went out to find the Green Goblin last night. He succeeded and a fight started

**Harley:** we were rushing to get there, but by the time we did, the Goblin had taken him somewhere

**Harley:** the tracker in his suit was destroyed and Peter hasn't sent an alert via his emergency button yet, so we can't track him with that

**Harry:** so, he's been gone, with the goblin, since last night?

**Harley:** yeah

**Harry:** do you know anything else then?

**Harley:** based on direction and last known location for the tracker, it's highly likely they're still in the city

**Harry:** then what are you waiting for?? Go find him!

**Harley:** actually, that's the second reason I texted you

**Harley:** we have reason to believe he might be in Oscorp

**Harley:** did you tell anyone about Peter being Spider-Man?

**Harry:** I would never do anything to hurt Peter! How can you even ask that?

**Harley:** I know you wouldn't, but Tony is out of his mind with worry and most of the Avengers are twitchy along with him

**Harley:** if they connect you to anything, I worry about your safety

**Harry:** don't worry about me, worry about Peter!

**Harley:** ok well if you didn't tell anyone, do you know anywhere in Oscorp that the Goblin could be hiding Peter? Or any potential (ex)employees who could be the Goblin?

**Harry:** i haven't been more than tangentially involved with the company in years

**Harry:** I don't know most of the employees that well, and the ones I did, definitely would not do something like this

**Harry:** last I knew of, there was no secret basement or lab or something, but that could have changed

**Harry:** I'm sorry I can't be of more help

**Harry:** I wish I could do something

**Harley:** you're doing as much as you can from all the way across the sea

**Harry:** there is very little stopping me from getting in a plane right now and coming there

**Harley:** do not

**Harley:** i can't afford to worry about you as well

**Harley:** and Peter would kill us all if you got hurt 

**Harry:** but I can't just sit here and do nothing

**Harley:** this is why he doesn't like telling people about Spider-Man 

**Harry:** you really pulled that. 

**Harry:** fine

**Harry:** keep giving me updates, I'll stay here

**Harley:** stay safe

**Harry:** same to you

**Darlin**

4:06 PM

**Marco:** did something happen?

**Marco:** Harry has been pacing and fidgeting for the last hour and he refuses to tell me why

**Harley:** i can't tell you why

**Harley:** just keep him company

**Harley:** he needs it

**Marco:** ok…

**Marco:** stay safe

**Harley:** i always do

**Harley:** love you

**Marco:** je t'aime.

**Mechanic**

4:17 PM

**Harley:** Where did you go?

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** To save Peter

**Harley:** without me?

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** I've already got one kid in danger, I don't need to be worrying about my other kid too

**Harley:** but i can help, you said I could come

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** The Avengers got this, you focus on staying safe 

**Harley:** can't believe you're benching me

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** You're still not used to your own suit, you've barely fought in it

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** I can't risk your safety 

**Harley:** fine

**Harley:** just bring him home safe

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** There is nothing I want more

6:53 PM

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** Get the doctors ready

**Harley:** what happened?

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** We apprehended the Green Goblin. The police have him now

**Harley:** and Peter?

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** He's alive

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** But he doesn't look good

**Tony (Sent via F.R.I.D.A.Y):** We need to get him to medical right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh mon dieu : oh my god  
> merde : shit  
> je t'aime : I love you


	13. A Series of Phone Calls

**Harley (brother in law 😄)**

1:23 AM

**Harley:** we've got Peter back, and the Green Goblin is in jail

**Harley:** Don't turn on the news

**Harry:** Oh dieu merci

**Harry:** how is he?

**Harry:** why shouldn't I turn on the news?

**Harley:** he's not doing great

**Harley:** the doctors just got him

**Harley:** he's unconscious, definitely some bruises and broken bones, they're still checking

**Harley:** as for the news, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you

**Harry:** worry about the news later, what do the doctors say?

**Harley:** they only just got him, they're hopeful, but…

**Harley:** it’s not looking good

**Harley:** he lost a lot of blood

**Harry:** tell me if anything changes

**Harry:** I really wish I was there

**Harley:** trust me, New York is not safe for you right now

**Harley:** i will tell you, just, don't go outside or talk to anyone

**Harry:** you're worrying me

**Harley:** it's fine. he's fine. they say Peter got hurt pretty bad, but he should be fine

**Harley:** it's late, so they'll probably let him sleep for now, but when he gets up in the morning, I'll tell him to call you

**Harry:** ok

**Harry:** just uh, make sure he doesn't check his texts, he doesn't need those rn

**Harley:** ok…

**Harley:** stay safe Harry

**Harry:** watch over Peter for me

**Harley:** of course

**Darlin**

7:45 PM

**Harley:** if and when you see the news,  _ do not tell Harry _

**Harley:** Peter should be the one to tell him

2:23 AM

**Marco:** oh non

**Marco:** poor Harry

**Marco:** I- I cannot believe this

**Marco:** I will try to protect Harry from the news as long as I can

**Harley (brother in law 😄)**

3:18 PM

**Harley:** how are u

**Harry:** I’m fine, I wish someone would tell me what the fuck was going on though

**Harley:** Peter just got up

**Harry:** how is he?

**Harley:** why don’t you see for yourself?

**Har-Bear**

9:20 AM

[Call Started]

Harry was startled by the sudden ring. He didn’t even need to see the number or the contact to know that it was Peter. He scrambled to pick up the phone, his screen quickly morphing to show a video. The brunette had bags under his eyes and looked pale. He was in a hospital gown and Harry could see an IV beside him. “Peter! How are you?”

Peter smiled, and Harry could see a little color return to his face. “I’m fine. Most of the blood loss issues have been cleared up, so it’s just a few bruises and broken bones. Nothing that won’t fix itself in a few days.”

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. “I have never been more grateful for your super healing.” He pressed his face closer to the screen, knowing it wouldn’t get him any closer to Peter, but pretending it could all the same. 

Peter laughed, and Harry felt his heart sore. He had gotten so close to never hearing that again. At least the last text that Peter had seen said ‘I love you’. Harry’s smile dropped. He still didn’t know what Peter’s response to that was. “Peter-”

“I need to tell you something.” Harry felt a pit in his stomach. Peter was going to reject him. “Have you seen the news?” 

Wait what? Harry thought back to Harley’s cryptic texts. “Harley told me not to.”

Peter looked at Harry, his eyes boring into the other boy’s. “I- I know who the Green Goblin is.”

“Who?” Harry pushed aside all matters of the heart for later. This was more important.

“I promise you, I didn’t know.” Peter’s eyes looked like they were watering as he begged Harry to understand. 

Harry was nothing but confused. “Who was it?” 

Peter took a deep breath. “Norman Osborn.”

Harry felt something inside him crack. “You’re kidding right?”

With a shake of the head, Peter responded, “I wish I was.”

“There’s no way my father is the Green Goblin.” Harry’s voice shook. It was faint enough that he wasn’t sure Peter could hear him. Everything around him seemed to fall away, leaving only himself and Peter there together, separated by thousands of miles and brought together by cheap phones and crappy wifi.

“I saw him, with my own eyes! He pulled off my mask and strapped me to a table.” Peter strained to yell, before falling back onto the bed, weakened and held back by the bandages and tubes.

“There’s no way. He- he’s not a hero or anything, but he would never do that.” Harry knew his objections were weak but he couldn’t wrap his mind around what Peter was telling him.

Peter’s voice was harsh. “Your father is no saint and you know it. You don’t even like him, why are you defending him?”

“Because he’s still my father goddamnit!” Harry yelled at Peter, but the moment he saw Peter’s face, he wished he could take it all back. “I’m not mad at you. I just- I can’t…” Harry trailed off. He didn’t even know why he couldn’t believe this. He trusted Peter, more than anything or anyone in his life. It was like holding all of the pieces to a puzzle but refusing to put them together. He didn’t want to. 

“Look at the news if you want proof.” The brunette responded in a quiet voice. “Call me back when you’re ready to believe me.”

“Peter- I-” Harry didn’t know how everything changed so fast in 24 hours. “Don’t look at your texts.” He didn’t think he could deal with that right now. First he had some news to check.

“Ok?” Peter’s confused face was the last thing Harry saw when he clicked end.

**Har-Bear**

9:38 AM

[Call Ended]

2:12 PM

[Call Started]

It took barely a single ring before Peter opened the phone. Harry could see the brunette shooing everyone else out of the room. “Har?”

“Hi.” Harry’s throat went dry. “I-”

Peter interrupted him. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have forced you to accept what I was saying. You needed time.”

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. You were just trying to make sure I knew. I can’t fault you for that.” 

“Ok. How about we agree we’re both to blame and just move on?” 

Harry let out a light chuckle. “Sure.” They both smiled at each other, and the line grew silent. “So, what are you going to do about my father?”

“Nothing. It’s for the police right now.”

“But he knows your identity.” Harry started to panic again.

“And he’ll love to lord that over me. But he won’t spill. That’s for him. I need to stay on guard in case he sends anyone after me or anyone I love, but he won’t tell the public. And he's too weak to make any moves right now.”

“You’re right about that. Your identity is safe for now. He likes to keep his cards close to his chest. I know that.” Harry paused before continuing in a bitter tone. “Or at least, I thought I knew him.”

“Har…” Peter’s face looked pained. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Harry shrugged it off. “I can’t do anything about it.”

“What about Oscorp?”

“I’ve already talked to a few people. It has yet to be finalized, but someone else will be watching the company while I finish up this last year. Then I’ll be home and I can take over.”

“Will you be ok?”

Harry looked at Peter. “I think I will be.” Then he smiled. “Plus on the bright side, now I don’t need to worry about my father. I can come visit during Spring Break. I’ll probably have to come for company stuff anyway. I would have come now, but the PR department agrees that it isn’t a good idea to have me there while all of this stuff is still new.” Harry would never admit how happy it made him to watch Peter’s face light up at his statement.

“That’s great!” Peter glanced over at the door and Harry could tell he was looking at Harley. “Bring Marco with you when you come.”

Harry grinned. “Of course.”

Suddenly a sheepish look covered Peter’s face. “So… I know you told me not to look at your texts, but I kinda did anyway?” 

Harry just stared at his phone. Peter said all of this after looking at his messages? Did that mean he wasn’t upset? “If you want to ignore it, that’s ok.”

Peter shook his head, a confused look on his face. “Why would I want to ignore it?" He took a deep breath. "I meant that last text I sent you. I love you.”

And with that one sentence, it felt like those last cracks from earlier finally sealed again. “You- you mean it?”

Peter responded with an easy smile, as if he wasn’t completely redesigning Harry's entire life. “Harry Osborn, I love you.”

“And I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back to texts for the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this sorta climax. It's all good times from here. 
> 
> Oh dieu merci : Oh thank god


	14. Group Chat

**Har-Bear**

**Contact Name Changed to ❤ Har-Bear ❤**

3:43 PM

**Harry:** so are we dating now?

**Harry:** we didn’t actually talk about that

**Peter:** i mean, what do you want?

**Harry:** I would love to be your boyfriend, but if you don’t want to...

**Peter:** stop second guessing yourself

**Peter:** how many more times do I need to tell you I love you before you believe me?

**Harry:** well it couldn’t hurt to hear it again 😄

**Peter:** i love you my dear boyfriend

**Harry:** i am never getting used to that

**Harry:** i just can’t believe you like me

**Peter:** better believe it

**Peter:** because I. Love. You.

**Peter:** i can say that now

**Harry:** our friends are going to be insufferable

**Harry:** they were trying get us to admit it for ages

**Peter:** if they try to tease us, just tease them back

**Peter:** Harley and Marco are absurdly sappy and MJ def has a crush on Gwen

**Peter:** you can’t see it bc MJ acts the same, but she’s totally crushing

**Harry:** so it's requited

**Peter:** yup

**Operation Get The Pining Idiots Together**

4:12 PM

**Harley added Peter, Harry**

**Harley Changed Group Chat Name to Transatlantic Romantics**

**Harry:** What is this?

**MJ:** didn't know you knew words that big cowboy 

**Harley:** i'm ignoring that

**Harley:** it was a group chat to get you losers to stop pining, which is now successful

**Peter:** how did you know we started dating?

**Gwen:** they finally started dating?

**Marco:** congratulations mon amie

**Gwen:** who knew all it would take was Peter breaking his leg?

**Peter:** how do you know about my leg?

**Gwen:** Marco told me

**Peter:** _Harley_

**Harley:** I just said you broke it from falling

**Harry:** Marco already knows

**Marco:** I was only like 74% sure, but now

**Ned:** this is like with MJ all over again

**Gwen:** what is this about?

**MJ:** just don’t bother

**Gwen:** oh wait

**Gwen:** did you guys not know i knew Peter was Spider-Man?

**Peter:** does everyone just know????

**Harry:** i told you she was smart

**Gwen:** you weren’t subtle

**Gwen:** plus I saw Harry painting Spider-Man with the same look on his face as he gets when he’s texting you

**Gwen:** not hard to connect the dots

**Peter:** i-

**Harry:** wow

**Gwen:** you’re so in love with Peter, it’s so obvious

**Harry:** i’m leaving

**Peter:** stay

**Harry:** ok

**Harley:** whipped

**Marco:** Harley

**Harley:** yeah darlin?

**MJ:** yeah… Harry’s the one that’s whipped here

**Peter:** back to my secret identity

**Ned:** sorta not a secret anymore dude

**Peter:** i  _ know _

**Peter:** let me lament the loss of my secret identity

**Harry:** stop being so dramatic, Gwen’s a good person, she’ll keep your secret

**Gwen:** *looks up from sending an email to JJ Jameson* what?

**Peter:** you- you’re kidding right?

**Gwen:** ofc, i’m not an asshole

**Gwen:** your secret is safe with me

**Peter:** thank you

**Gwen:** well now that that’s out of the way

**Gwen:** here are some pictures to help you with the bed rest

**Gwen:**

**Gwen:**

**Gwen:**

**Harley:** pls stop, I am in the room with him

**Harley:** the thirsting is too much

**MJ:** you can stop pretending you hate him

**MJ:** we saw your panic when he got captured

**Gwen:**

**Gwen:**

**Gwen:** better?

**Harley:** hng

**Marco:** this was not the plan

**Gwen:** what plan? I’m just sending Peter my get well gift

**Peter:** alright i’m back

**MJ:** didn’t know you left

**Ned:** he probably left to yell into a pillow

**Peter:** Tony is in the room, so no

**Peter:** just internal bi panic

**Marco:** you would think getting together would make this better

**Marco:** but Harry is still blushing like a tomate

**Harry:** speak for yourself

**Harry:** i saw your reaction to Harley’s picture

**MJ:** i have pictures of these two idiots saved for blackmail if you want them

**Gwen:** pls do

**Harley:** hey wait

**Peter:** no

**MJ:**

**MJ:**

**MJ:**

**MJ:**

**MJ:** ****

**Harley:** He stole Tony’s old sunglasses for that

**Peter:** wow i see how it is

**Harley:** if we were exposing ppl, might as well

**Harry:** Marco is having trouble breathing

**Marco:** you say this as if you are not also hyperventilating

**Gwen:** shhh boys, we get it, you’re hopeless gays

**Harry:** shut up Gwen, I saw your reaction when I showed you MJ’s picture

**Gwen:** friendship is dead

**Harry:** yeah, you killed it

**MJ:** what

**Harry:** Gwen is majorly crushing on you

**MJ:** what

**Ned:** i wish i had some popcorn for this

**Harley:** i think it’s time for everyone to leave

**Peter:** you just want to leave and call Marco

**Harley:** and what if i do?

 **Peter:** i can't say anything to that

**❤ Har-Bear ❤**

5:01 PM

**Peter:** what is this painting Gwen was talking about

**Harry:** that was supposed to be a surprise

**Harry:** I said I would send you the painting I made with the paints you got me

**Harry:**

**Harry:** so I painted you

**Peter:** oh my god Har

**Peter:** that’s so beautiful

**Peter:** i am in awe

**Harry:** it’s not that good

**Peter:** you’re right, good doesn’t even begin to describe how amazing it is

**Harry:** you’re just saying that

**Peter:** Har, you’re so incredibly talented

**Harry:** I’m not

**Peter:** that’s just your lack of sleep talking, it’s late

**Peter:** I love it and I love you

**Peter:** now go to bed

**Peter:** night!

**Harry:** night, love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon amie : my friend  
> tomate : tomato


	15. Ballroom Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 2 more chapters after this, we're reaching the end y'all

❤ Har-Bear ❤

8:21 AM

Peter:

Peter: I've finally been let out of the medbay!

Peter: and instead I've been moved to the kitchen couch

Peter: no one lets me do anything, I'm fine but they're making me stay on the couch

Harry: let them worry about you

Harry: it stops me from worrying about you

Peter: but I'm ok

Harry: you broke your ribs and several other bones

Harry: even with your healing that takes like a week

Harry: it's only been four days calm down

Peter: but i want to go back outside again

Harry: you got your latest villain, let yourself rest for a while

Peter: how are you doing about that?

Harry: it hasn't really settled in yet

Harry: but it's getting better

Harry: more than anything it's just the sudden idea of freedom that I don't know what to do with

Harry: everything else, other people will be telling me what to do anyway

Peter: doesn't mean you should listen to them

Harry: I won't

Harry: I'm just trying to do this one step at a time

Harry: and right now, that's just doing well in classes until spring break

Peter: you know I'm always here to help, right?

Harry: thank you Pete, that means a lot

Peter: of course

Harry: can we talk about something else

Peter: sure!

Peter: [](https://images.app.goo.gl/6nkfVj85iYzsDqav7)

Peter: one of my casts!

Harry: "one of"

**Harry:** because you had to break two of your four limbs

Peter: this is why i think i should have 8 limbs 

Harry:  that would be a disaster

Harry: who painted the cast?

Peter: Steve. He likes art

Peter: wish you could have done it tho, it would def be better

Harry: Captain America is definitely a more talented artist than me

Peter: you say this but you're wrong

Peter: meet him and compare art if you want

Harry: you're really pushing to introduce me to all of the avengers hmm

Peter: i want you to meet my family

Harry: im glad you have them

Peter: they could be yours too

Harry: peter

Peter:  i know you have me and marco and gwen, and sorta harley and mj and ned

Peter: but it couldn't hurt to have more

Harry: i don't know what to say

Peter: if I'm being too forward that's ok

Peter: but my family has always been yours and it shouldn't have to change because i found a new family

Harry: peter you have given me so much

Harry: and i, i don't know how to pay you back

Peter: first of all, you don't need to

Peter: and second of all, you gave me your heart. You trusted me with it. That's more than enough payment.

Harry: I'm supposed to be all confident and stuff, stop making me cry

Peter: i love you

Harry: love you too

10:48 AM

Harry: they're making us all go to this mandatory special class on ballroom dancing

Harry: father already made me learn all of this so long ago, I don't want to be here

Peter: at least it'll be easy then

Harry: now I have to find some girl to dance with

Peter: make sure they know you're taken ;-)

Harry: i have eyes only for you

Peter: so sappy

Peter: why not dance with marco?

Harry: the instructor looks really traditional, and they want us to learn the "right" parts.

Harry: do you know how to do the waltz?

Peter: sorta, Tony tried to teach me and Harley for some galas and stuff

Peter: so i know a little bit

Harry: we should dance, when I get back

Peter: warning, im not good at it

Harry: ill teach you

Harry: you'd be a better partner than my current one

Peter: is that saying much?

Harry: no, but doesn't mean I want to dance with anyone that isn't you

Peter:  once again, it is revealed that Harry Osborn is secretly a huge romantic

Harry: i try to be sweet

Harry: and this is how im treated

Peter: i would love to dance with you

Harry: 😊

Harry: talk to you after this class!

Peter: bai!

Transatlantic Romantics

7:12 AM

Peter: look who i found!

Peter:

Ned: Jason!

Harley: oh great

Marco: is that your pigeon?

Marco:  he looks so cute

Harry: oh no

Peter: yeah he's mine

Peter: well, not mine mine, but i feed him and stuff

Peter: you like pigeons?

Harry: it's over

Marco: i love pigeons! I keep trying to get one for our dorm but Harry will not let me

Peter: harryyyyyy

Peter: let marco get a pigeon

Marco: yes harry, let me get a pigeon

MJ: harley is making heart eyes at his phone

Peter: wow so when I say smth about pigeons it's annoying, but when marco says it, it's adorable 

Harley: yes

Harry: we are not getting a pigeon

Peter: har

Marco: mon ami, s'il vous plaît

Harry: ...fine

11:53 AM

Marco: we got a pigeon!

Marco:

Peter: !!!

Ned: !!!

Gwen: !!!

Gwen: finally

MJ:  you couldn't say no, could you osborn

Harry: i made it three and a half years

Harry: my résistance power ran out

MJ: expected

MJ: Peter’s puppy dog eyes are hard to ignore

Harry: he is a chiot

** Peter: ** >:(

MJ: oui

Harley: you know french????

MJ: why are you surprised?

Harley: in hindsight, im not

❤ Har-Bear ❤

3:27 AM

Peter: Har?

Harry: why are you still awake?

Peter: can't sleep

Harry: anything i can do to help?

Peter: are you busy?

Harry: not for the next few hours, why?

Peter: could you call me?

Peter: i just want to hear your voice

Harry: how about I read a book? that way I can do my homework at the same time and it might help you fall asleep 

Peter: ok, thank you

[Call Started]

4:02 AM

[Call Ended]

Harry: bonne nuit mon amour

Harry: beaux rêves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon ami, s'il vous plaît : my friend, please  
> bonne nuit mon amour : good night my love  
> beaux rêves : sweet dreams


	16. Fencing

**Transatlantic Romantics**

9:24 AM

**Marco:**

**Marco:** Hugo is settling in nicely

 **MJ:** you named it?

 **Marco:** of course! He deserves a name

 **Peter:** you should bring him whenever you come!

 **Harry:** won't Jason's boyfriend get jealous? 😄

 **Peter:** nope, they've been together for months now, they'll be fine

 **Peter:** maybe they're looking for friends!

 **Harry:** and you know all of this how?

 **Peter:** i just do

 **MJ:** Peter, pay attention

 **Peter:** every single day you tell me to pay attention while not paying attention 

**MJ:** i would bother the others but they're not in this class and aren't on their phone

 **Marco:** oh, I do not wish to disturb you, we also need to go to our class

 **Harry:** no we don't

 **Marco:** yes we do, viens!

**❤ Har-Bear ❤**

9:32 AM

 **Harry:** I don't know what Marco was doing, we don't have a class for over an hour

 **Peter:** he wanted us to go back to class

 **Harry:** like you'd ever do that

 **Peter:** exactly why you're texting me rn instead of telling me to listen

12:56 PM

 **Peter:** whatcha doin

 **Harry:** just came out of my fencing class

 **Peter:** did you take pictures this time?

 **Harry:** begrudgingly

 **Harry:**

**Peter:** !!!

 **Peter:** you look so cool

 **Harry:** it's really not

 **Peter:** yes it is, that's so impressive

 **Peter:** you look hot

 **Harry:** you can't just say things like that

 **Harry:** you don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now

 **Peter:** not as much as I do

 **Harry:** where are the surfing pictures you promised if I sent this?

 **Peter:** coming up

 **Peter:**

**Peter:**

**Peter:** [](https://images.app.goo.gl/argafyU6u1pCPNgPA)

**Harry:** Comment peux-tu être si belle tout le temps ?

 **Peter:** you know i was thinking of learning french, just so I could understand what you're saying without googling it

 **Peter:** i just look like me, you're the one who looks absolutely gorgeous in every single picture i see

 **Harry:** you're always so beautiful

 **Harry:** the French gives me confidence to say things because I know you won't understand it

 **Harry:** but you have to go and google it don't you?

 **Peter:** i want to hear everything you say

 **Peter:** and understand it

 **Peter:** because everything you say is important

 **Harry:** i-

[Call Started]

1:20 PM

[Call Ended]

 **Harry:** sorry 

**Peter:** what are you apologizing for, I am always happy to hear your voice, especially when you’re speaking french ;-)

 **Harry:** you’re still in school

 **Peter:** it was a study hall, and the teacher wasn’t even in the room

 **Harry:** you really shouldn’t enable me like this, I might call you more

 **Peter:** i’m definitely learning french to understand you then

 **Harry:** ok 😊

 **Harry:** thank you so much Peter

 **Harry:** for caring about me like this

 **Peter:** you shouldn't have to thank me for showing you the love you deserve

 **Peter:** im sorry i wasn't there to show it to you for the last 4 years

 **Harry:** don't you dare apologize, that's not your fault

 **Harry:** i love you, so much

 **Peter:** i love you too

**Transatlantic Romantics**

1:25 PM

 **MJ:** [](https://pm1.narvii.com/7255/d8a6dbfab4e3f1ee8ee0a70859ae356812bd66aer1-750-701v2_uhq.jpg)

**MJ:** look at these idiots

 **MJ:** Harry called Peter in the middle of study hall

 **MJ:** watching Peter flail as Harry speaks with a french accent is hilarious

 **Harley:** i can’t blame him, the french is kinda hot

 **Marco:** 😊

 **Peter:** you’re just jealous bc we’re cuter than you and Gwen

 **Gwen:** lies

 **Peter:** [](https://scontent-atl3-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/e35/c0.52.421.421a/s320x320/102413061_180963796691537_6501657364321818483_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-atl3-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=105&_nc_ohc=aLXZCTRC0EgAX9c1t7Z&oh=9cf75c1426aaac6a3416c4489902ae36&oe=5F20C4B2)

**Peter:** beat that

 **Gwen:**

**Gwen** MJ bought me this

 **Gwen:** babe, send the pic

 **MJ:** why

 **Gwen:** so we can crush the boys

 **MJ:**

**MJ:** she ordered ice cream to be delivered to my house that one day I ran out

 **Ned:** the true savior, your house is never without ice cream

 **Harley:** Peter, quit while you’re ahead, we cannot beat the lesbians

 **Harley:** they’re too good

 **Peter:** i know when to admit my loss

 **Harry:** will you not fight for us Peter? 😄

 **Peter:** MJ is already too powerful

 **Peter:** with Gwen, they are unstoppable

 **Harry:** that’s fair

 **Marco:** i am happy for you Gwen

 **Gwen:** see Marco is the only one here who knows how to respond the right way

 **MJ:** they all bow down to our power

 **Gwen:** as they should

3:32 PM

 **Marco:** it is almost April, why is a Christmas tree still up?

 **Marco:** [](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DPQKZcFUIAAopMA.jpg)

**Gwen:** oh so when I say, let’s go to the mall, you say no, but when i’m not there, you suddenly go

 **Harry:** we’re buying things we need

 **Harry:** not walking around stores for no reason

 **Gwen:** sure…

 **Peter:** Christmas is an all the time situation

 **Harley:** christmas is for december and december only

 **Peter:** you wanna go?

 **Ned:** pls don’t. You guys spent all of november arguing about this

 **Peter:** and i will keep going if that’s what it takes

 **MJ:** the mall workers are lazy, moving on

 **Harry:** speaking of April, when do you guys have Spring Break?

 **Peter:** this isn't over Harley

 **Peter:** a week long break starting April 12th

 **Harry:** Ok. We have 2 weeks, starting April 5th

 **Harry:** and I may or may not have bought 2 plane tickets from Paris and 1 from London, all of them set to reach New York on April 7th

 **Peter:** !!!

 **Gwen:** you didn’t even ask me

 **Harry:** do you not want it?

 **Gwen:** my plane ticket, don’t you dare take it away

 **Harley:** that’s like 2 weeks from now

 **Harry:** yup

 **Peter:** i can’t wait

 **Harry:** neither can I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viens! : come on!  
> Comment peux-tu être si belle tout le temps? : How are you so beautiful all of the time?


	17. Airports and Kisses

This was certainly new for Harry- the idea that he was excited to get on a plane. Until now, plane rides meant seeing his father, something he had learnt very quickly to dread. Now though? Now it meant seeing Peter, the most important person in his life. Harry couldn't wait to get to New York, couldn't wait to be home, where he belonged, in Peter’s arms. 

The plane began to land and Harry started to twitch nervously. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening. He was  _ free _ . He was going to see Peter. The plane hit the ground with a solid thud and Harry gripped onto the arm rests, turning to look at Marco, the two of their faces covered in matching grins. The speaker above called out saying they had reached New York City, and even before the beep signaling the end of the message, Harry had jumped out of his seat and began moving towards the door.

The beauty of first class meant they got out quickly, but even then, Harry couldn't help but grumble. Every moment he spent in a customs line was another moment before he could see Peter. Video calls were great and all, but nothing compared to the real thing, to feeling another person's skin when you reached to touch, instead just your hard, overheating phone. 

It was a little after three in the afternoon and while in the middle of the line his phone buzzed. Harry quickly read through the endless texts he got from Peter over the day before settling at the last one.  _ I'm waiting for you in the airport. We just got here. _

Harry grinned and leaned over, showing his screen to Marco. Marco just raised his own phone in response. "I got the same text."

He tapped his foot as Marco grabbed a bag from check in. The door was in sight. He was almost there. Soon enough, Harry was walking out into the arrival terminal. His eyes were looking around, flitting from person to person as he looked for the only one that matters. It was a matter of seconds before his eyes glanced over a familiar mop of brown curls. With a type of narrow determination, Harry walked towards Peter, and it was almost like nothing else was there. 

Subconsciously, he looked the boy over. Peter was still wearing his backpack, and his hair was ruffled. If it wasn’t for Harley standing beside him, Harry would have assumed Peter swung straight here. Spring was starting to make itself known, but in a city so far north, with a boy who couldn’t thermoregulate for his life (literally), he was glad Peter was wearing a light windbreaker. 

Harry let go of his bag and it slowly rolled to a stop beside Peter. He walked up to the other boy and couldn’t believe his eyes, couldn’t believe that for once in his life, things worked out so beautifully and led him to this moment, this  _ perfect _ moment. He stopped right in front of Peter, hesitant to move forward. For all of his excitement, he forgot to remember the fear. The fear that this wasn’t real, that Peter was just a mirage in front of him, and if he leaned forward, it would disappear forever. The world certainly proved itself to be cruel enough for that. And then there was the deeper fear, the fear that he had long grown used to. The fear that in four years they would both have grown too much, that his own hand would no longer fit perfectly in Peter’s, the way it had when they were children. 

He inched forward. 

Peter just smiled at him with his perfect lips and his deep brown eyes before closing the gap between them, pulling Harry into a hug. Harry melted into Peter’s arms, tucking his head into the crook of Peter’s neck. They both had grown, but it was clear that Peter had done so more. Where they used to both be the same height, Peter now loomed several inches above him. Harry couldn’t say he minded when it let him fit into the curves of Peter’s body so perfectly, like puzzle pieces that finally got the chance to connect. 

“I missed this so much.” Harry said in a breathless whisper.

“I missed you too.” Peter pulled him closer, whispering in his ear.

Harry lifted his head, looking straight into Peter’s eyes. He had kissed other people before, hell, he remembered one faithful day in a playground when they were seven where he kissed Peter before. But this was different. This felt like  _ more _ . His heart sped up. “Can I?” His eyes traveled down to Peter’s lips, and the question was clear.

Peter nodded and Harry’s fingers curled around the top of Peter’s jacket, slowly tugging him down. He gently pressed his lips to Peter’s and leaned into a kiss. It felt like coming home, like he finally found his place, right here, by Peter’s side. Peter’s hands wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer. It felt as if he could never be close enough. He never wanted to leave.

The sound of a cough beside him broke him out of his trace, suddenly reminding him that they were in a crappy airport terminal. He pulled away, a slight frown on his face as he glanced towards the direction of the cough. To their left, Harry saw Harley and Marco holding hands. Harley smirked at him. Peter had told him that Harley wasn’t one for public affection, and considering the rather tame first meeting, he was inclined to believe him. He glared at the other couple before turning back to Peter. “That was nice.” His voice still sounded faint, his heart still beating too quickly. 

“Mhm.” Peter’s eyes were blown wide and still fixed on Harry’s lips. “We should do that again.”

Harry smirked. “At home.”

“At home.” Peter agreed, pulling away from Harry. Immediately Harry felt colder. He missed Peter’s body heat, missed being that close to the other boy. He hesitated before holding out his hand. Peter smiled and immediately grabbed onto it, intertwining their fingers. Harry marveled at how, after all this time, they still fit together perfectly. It was like the universe made them for each other, made them so their hands and bodies would always fit together, made them to be two halves of the same whole, constantly there for each other. Harry couldn’t imagine his life without Peter in it, didn’t want to. Hopefully he would never have to. 

He grabbed onto his bag and the four of them began to walk out of the airport and onto the street. Harry took in a deep breath. He was  _ finally _ home. He glanced over at Marco, who was smiling at him, and shot a silent thank you for sending that first text for him. It was crazy how far they’d come. It was crazy how lucky he got. He squeezed Peter’s hand lightly and smiled at him. He couldn’t wait for whatever came next, knowing Peter would be there with him for all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap folks!   
> I have had so much fun writing this fic (particularly this last chapter) and I really hope all of you enjoyed reading it. I am so grateful for all of you who commented and talked to me about the stuff happening here. You all make me smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
